


Mille-feuille

by Babygunsho, exouniversity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, EXOUNI16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygunsho/pseuds/Babygunsho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exouniversity/pseuds/exouniversity
Summary: Kyungsoo only wants to marry someone who he loves but why his parents have to arranged a marriage for him, and to his rival on top of that?





	

__**Prompt #:** 165  
**Title:** Mille-feuille  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Kai/D.O.  
**Summary:** Kyungsoo only wants to marry someone who he loves but why his parents have to arranged a marriage for him, and to his rival on top of that?  
**Word Count:** 23,5k  
**Warnings:** None  
**Author Note(s):** Thank you for my lovely beta for your help ;v; I'm so so happy that you make my story a lot, lot better! For the prompter and readers, hope you enjoy my story ^^ 

 

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to a bright lamp on the ceiling. He blinked few times before turning his head slightly, only to see a pair of worried eyes staring back at him. The man turned his lips up into a small smile before leaning in. 

"Are you okay?" Jongin asked, touching Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

Kyungsoo nodded slowly, wanting to shift his eyes away but couldn't. "What happened?" his voice was small and hoarse. 

"You fainted." the spot on his shoulder was warm. "Did you sleep last night?" 

"Yes."

"How long?"

"I don't know, an hour or two." Kyungsoo finally dropped his gaze, staring into his intertwined fingers on top of his blanket covered stomach. 

"Kyungsoo, I know that finals is coming, but you need to take care of yourself. You don't want to get sick and won’t be able to focus on d-day, do you?"

Kyungsoo stayed silent, moving his fingers. 

"Kyungsoo."

"Jongin, stop pretending that you care." Kyungsoo snapped his eyes to a surprised Jongin. 

"Kyungsoo, what are—"

"I won't accept you. You're supposed to be my enemy, I'm supposed to beat you, not warming up to you just because of some kind of agreement. I would never accept you." 

Jongin pressed his lips tightly. His eyebrows were knitted, his jaw set tight. "It's up to you what you want to believe, Kyungsoo. I will keep doing this because I really do care. I care for you, Kyungsoo, not only because we're engaged but because I've known you for years now, even if you don't see me as a friend. For once, I won't care what you're feeling because I won't back up on this one." he stood up then, staring down at Kyungsoo with an intimidating look that he had never shown before. 

"I will do everything to make you accept me and I know I can. I always get what I want." Jongin’s eyes softened back before he turned and left the room. 

Kyungsoo gulped, moving his arm to cover his eyes and parted his lips to inhale. 

"I hate you." 

 

 

 

It had been two months since Kyungsoo got engaged to his rival, Jongin, and it had been half a year since he found out that his parents were making a marriage arrangement without hearing his opinion. This was his life and he couldn't believe his parents wanted to control it. 

He knew it was inevitable, getting an arranged marriage for being a part of noble families but he just couldn't believe this would happen to him. 

For the past two years Kyungsoo had been trying to beat the number one, Kim Jongin, only to end up like this. It was like he was meant to always lose to him, in academic or in life. He should have known from the start that he should admit it out loud, how there was always someone who would always be better than him. 

Kyungsoo might win his family’s hearts but not this one. He couldn't and wouldn't win Jongin's heart because this was a different case. He already started losing his common sense whenever Jongin was near and he could guess how this would end. 

He needed to find some kind of way to turn this around. 

 

 

***

 

"I don't want to eat that." Kyungsoo glared at Jongin who just entered his room in the Kim's resident. It was part of the arrangement, after they were engaged, Kyungsoo had to live in Jongin's house instead of his own. To get to know each other better, his mother said. 

"You skipped your lunch." Jongin stopped on his track. "What do you want to eat?" 

"My mother's cooking."

"Kyungsoo, you know it takes two hours from here to get to your house." Jongin sighed out loud. "You need to eat something. You will really get sick if you keep doing this." 

"I said I want to eat my mother's cooking." repeated Kyungsoo, crossing his arms. 

"Will you keep doing this in the future? Will I always get a rejection from you, even if it's concerning your health?" Jongin continued walking, putting the tray on the night table and taking a sit. "I won't go out of your room if you don't eat. Your choice, Kyungsoo." He leaned on his chair comfortably, taking out his phone and started tapping on it. 

Kyungsoo wanted to scream, but he was too tired to do it. He did skip lunch and he had no energy left, his head was actually a bit dizzy at the moment. His eyes fell to the still warm food, nose twitching at the delicious scent. He bit his lower lip and reluctantly reached out for the tray. Jongin was watching, but he didn't move. Kyungsoo pursed his lips, this was one of his favorite food. Jongin must have asked his mother or brother about it. 

Kyungsoo finished in less than ten minutes. He was full and he was getting sleepy again. Jongin seemed to notice as he took the tray, standing up and leaving him alone after saying a goodbye. 

As much as he felt suffocated living in Kim's resident, he couldn't deny how comfortable his new room was. It was smaller than his own room, but it was big enough. It was facing the pool too and he sometimes loved watching it in the night with different colors of lighting surrounding it. It made him feel like he was in some kind of fantasy movie, not in his fiancé's house. 

Jongin came back at night for his dinner and Kyungsoo didn't protest this time. He just wanted to go back to sleep so tomorrow would come. 

"You can't go to school tomorrow. Mom said you need to rest." 

"What?" 

"You can see my notes if that's what you're worrying about."

Kyungsoo huffed. "Fine. Can Baekhyun visit me? Bring him here after class tomorrow?" 

"Why?" Jongin raised an eyebrow. 

"I miss him." answered Kyungsoo. 

"It’s only been a day since the last time you’ve seen him." Jongin ran a hand on his face, shaking his head. "Whatever, I'll tell him tomorrow then. Go back to sleep." 

"Okay." 

Jongin stared in surprise at how obedient Kyungsoo sounded. Kyungsoo found a comfortable position, facing his back to Jongin before he said goodnight to him. 

"I'll go to your house tomorrow, I already called your mother that you want to eat her cooking."

Kyungsoo shut his eyes, humming a reply. 

"Good night, Kyungsoo." 

 

 

***

 

Kyungsoo rushed to Baekhyun as soon as he saw him coming into his room, hugging the slightly taller man. 

"You really missed me, huh?" Baekhyun hugged him back.

"How's Chanyeol?"

"I'm here." 

Kyungsoo's eyes fell to Chanyeol who was walking inside followed by Jongin. "Hey!" 

Chanyeol gave a toothy grin, hugging both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, causing them to laugh together. 

"I'm hungry, let's go eat your mother's cooking, Soo." Baekhyun said after Chanyeol letting go of them. 

"Sure." 

 

 

Jongin was preparing the food made by Kyungsoo’s mother when Baekhyun asked why Kyungsoo didn't help him. 

"He wants to do it. And I'm still a patient." Kyungsoo smirked, earning a lift of an eyebrow from Baekhyun. 

"Kyungsoo—" Jongin cut Baekhyun by putting a plate with food in front of him. Baekhyun said thank you, narrowing his eyes at Kyungsoo who only smiled back. 

"I don't mind, Baekhyun." Jongin said, taking his seat beside Kyungsoo, across of Chanyeol. 

"Something fun happen today?" Kyungsoo asked before scooping a spoon of meat and cheese. 

"Nope." 

"I heard something, I forgot to tell you, Baek." Chanyeol covered his mouth, swallowing. "I heard Minseok and Junmyeon hyung finally received the news." 

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose while Baekhyun grimaced. 

"What news?" asked Jongin. 

"Engagement news. Their parents finally chose their future husbands." Baekhyun answered for him. "Where did you hear this from?" 

"I heard it from Sehun. What's shocking is that they're from the neighboring country." Chanyeol unconsciously lowered his voice. 

"The both of them?" Baekhyun widened his eyes. At Chanyeol's nod he turned back to Kyungsoo, "I wonder why. Didn’t you hear anything about this? You're close with Junmyeon hyung, right, Soo?" 

Kyungsoo shook his head, "We never talk about his private life, not that much anyway. He might look approachable but he's not the type who easily open himself. Just like Minseok hyung." 

"The both of them have this kind of mysterious aura surrounding them." commented Chanyeol, making an air quote. 

"Unlike you, so easy to read." teased Baekhyun. He laughed when Chanyeol pouted, patting him in the back. 

"How about me?" 

Baekhyun tilted his head to Jongin, "Huh?"  
"Am I easy to read?" 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were looking weirdly at Jongin who waited. Baekhyun tried to ask something to Kyungsoo through his eyes but the other only shrugged. 

"At times. Other times you're just... I don't know, Jongin. I think you're kind of hard to read. It's not easy to deal things with Soo, huh? He's the blunt type, the exact opposite of you." Baekhyun chuckled, missing how Kyungsoo widened his eyes in realization. 

It was true. Jongin was hard to read and Kyungsoo was more comfortable to people like Baekhyun or Chanyeol who easily voiced out their thoughts. Jongin, on the other hand, was frustrating him whenever he did things that Kyungsoo didn't ask for. It was like Jongin’s way of saying what he felt or thought, like taking care of Kyungsoo, constantly worrying over him. 

It was only recently that Jongin bugged him for his unhealthy sleeping patterns. It seemed like he had been watching quietly for months and finally couldn’t take it anymore. 

"He doesn't like it when he has to put on some effort because his life has been easy as the youngest, especially the way his family treated him. Both of you need to learn more about each other, you'll be living together for the rest of your life." Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol slapped him hard in the back. "Chanyeol, what are—" 

Chanyeol tilted his head to Kyungsoo and Jongin's direction, causing Baekhyun to see how both Jongin and Kyungsoo were staring at him. 

"You've been living for months and you haven't noticed? Oh god, your parents have to be extra patient waiting for you both warming up to each other." Baekhyun cried at the kick on his foot, Chanyeol quickly hugged him with one arm in apology.  
"You need to know when to stop talking, Baek." Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin who stared ahead at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. There was something in his eyes, something he couldn't read as his best friends were laughing. 

Jongin clenched his jaw, suddenly standing up. "Excuse me," he said before leaving the other three without finishing his food. 

"Baekhyun, I told you to be careful around Jongin! You should've listen..." Chanyeol sighed, flicking Baekhyun's head lightly. 

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. I can't help it, it's frustrating seeing them like this."

"What are you two talking about?" Kyungsoo frowned when his best friends shared a look. 

"I'm sorry, Soo. It's just saddening knowing that Jongin couldn't express himself around you." Baekhyun bit his lower lip. 

"I don't care." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, "I told you I'm not going to marry him. I'll find a way." 

Chanyeol sighed, dropping his shoulders. "You know we can't do anything about this arrangement, Kyungsoo. We have to find a way to deal with it, not running away." 

"I'm not running away, Chanyeol. I just want to take control of my own life." 

 

 

***

 

 

One of the reasons he hated being Jongin's fiancé was the stares. Those jealous and envying stares he received. He was used to the talk because in this society, people gossip all the times but this was just unbearable. He felt like telling their face that their relationship wasn't like what they imagined. 

He couldn't, of course, if his parents knew about it they would ask him if something was wrong and the worrying would’ve started all over again. He was still mad at them for making this arrangement, his brother was no exception for liking and approving Jongin the first time they met. 

"O-oppa?" 

Kyungsoo tried not to glare at the girl who approached him, making him stop. "Yes?" 

"Why is Jongin oppa not with you?"

"How do I—"

"Oh there you are. You walk so fast, _Soo._ "

Kyungsoo's nose was suddenly assault by an unfamiliar masculine scent, a hand on his waist and a wide smile of Jongin’s. 

"O-oh, Jongin oppa!" the girl widened her eyes at seeing Jongin. 

"I'm sorry, but we have to hurry to the class." Jongin politely smiled, pulling Kyungsoo gently to continue walking. 

"Let go." Kyungsoo hissed. 

"I will when no one's looking." Jongin said through gritted teeth. "You need to be careful, Kyungsoo. You don't want anyone to find out about the truth, do you?" 

Kyungsoo gulped, fishing his hands. When they finally arrived in front of their class Jongin dropped his hand, letting Kyungsoo get inside first. 

Jongin naturally followed him, taking a sit beside him. He took out his notes and handed it to Kyungsoo. "Here. Yesterday's notes."

"You could just give it to me later..." Kyungsoo frowned, opening the notes to see Jongin's not very neat but readable writing. 

"But people would think how sweet I am for helping you." Jongin whispered, suddenly his voice was near Kyungsoo’s ear that he jerked back in surprise. 

The natural smile was still intact on Jongin’s face but Kyungsoo knew better. He had done this before to tease him. This time a little tug of his lips was different. "Ask me if there's something you don't understand. I'll explain it to you at home." he lifted his hand, finger brushing over Kyungsoo's hair only to make him frown harder. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyungsoo almost slapped Jongin's hand but he reminded himself where he was currently. Too many eyes were watching. 

"Taking care of my future husband." was Jongin's answer, eyes shifting to the front. "You know, I've been thinking. I'll help you out, Kyungsoo. I'll build a perfect cover for us while you're looking for your way out."

"My what?" Kyungsoo blinked. 

Jongin turned to him, expression turned serious. "If that's what you want then I'll give it to you. We still have time until we graduate so use it well, Kyungsoo."

"Jongin, what are you talking about? Why are you suddenly doing this?" 

"It's the least thing I can do. You must be happy having me as your fiancé, huh? I'm helping you to cancel our marriage," Jongin leaned in again, voice lowered, "You'll get the life you want if you find a way." 

 

 

 

"I don't know him. He suddenly turned into this someone who...who...I don't even know what to say." Kyungsoo was biting his finger again and Baekhyun pulled his hand, reminding him to stop his bad habit. 

"You should be happy, just like he said. He's helping you, Soo." Baekhyun smiled. 

"But it's weird. Why is he suddenly being nice like that? It's like he's planning something, Baek. I know he'd been trying to make this works like how it’s supposed to be, so why did he suddenly change his mind? Just days before he was telling me how he'll get what he wants, so why?" Kyungsoo couldn't concentrate on the class and he hated it. Jongin did what he wanted, but he was bothered by it instead. 

"Maybe he just can't get what he wants this time." 

Kyungsoo shook his head, "No, I know he's hiding something. I'm going to find out what that is." 

"Kyungsoo...I think you should focus more on the final and especially the chance he’s giving you, to find a way to cancel this marriage." suggested Baekhyun. 

"I can't. I need to know why he suddenly became nice..."

Baekhyun sighed, propping his head with his palm. "He's been nice since the first time, Soo. You just can't see it because you’re blinded by that urge to win over his rank." 

"I know he's a nice person but I'm his rival."

"You're the only who sees it that way, Soo."

 

 

***

 

Seeing Jongin fall after he pushed him hard would make him feel good, but that was only Kyungsoo’s imagination. He was putting on his fake smile as he listened to his and Jongin's parents talk. Jongin was sitting beside him very closely with his hand around his shoulder.

"I bet you aren’t even listening to them." Jongin whispered. 

"All I could think of is how I'll kick you after they're gone from our sight." 

Jongin chuckled at hearing that, rubbing Kyungsoo's shoulder. He bit his lip when Kyungsoo pinched him on the thigh. 

"Boys?"

Jongin and Kyungsoo looked up, their parents were staring with knowing smiles. Kyungsoo wanted to puke but he smiled instead. "Yes?" 

"We're thinking of giving you both a little gift after your finals." Kyungsoo's mother said. 

"Our family has a small house near the neighboring country and we would like you to go there as a small trip." 

Kyungsoo parted his lips. A trip? "Well, I guess that's a good idea after many weeks of studying." he shrugged. 

"Great! You both will have a great time together in there. Take care of him, Jongin." Mrs. Kim nodded to her son, giggling to Kyungsoo's mother. 

"What? Don't tell me it's just the both of us?" 

"You wouldn't want us to go with you, Kyungsoo. You need time to deepen your relationship with Jongin." 

Kyungsoo gasped. "But Mother!" 

"You've been saying that you wanted to go to an unfamiliar place, isn't this a good time, hmm?" 

"I'll take care of him and make sure he has a relaxing time. Don't worry." Jongin quickly said, rubbing Kyungsoo’s back in a comforting manner genuinely this time. 

 

 

"What a nightmare." Kyungsoo had his cheek pressed to his open book. He was currently in the library with Jongin, reviewing their notes and past tests. 

"Don't say that. I won't follow you, I promise. You can do whatever you want, just don't forget to leave me a message on where you’re going that day." Jongin took off his glasses, pressing his fingers to his closed eyes. 

"Say, don't you have some kind of performance next week?" 

"You mean us?" Jongin suddenly grinned, eyes glinting. 

Kyungsoo groaned, "I regret it. Why can't I quit the club? I'm not fit for this." 

"You're a good dancer, you just need to practice more." 

In a surge of anger for wanting to always keep up to Jongin, Kyungsoo decided to join the dance club a couple of months ago. It was one of the decision that he regrets. He would never win over Jongin in terms of dancing. Jongin had pure talent and years of practice compared to Kyungsoo who liked to bury himself behind a book. 

"You should've joined the singing club, Kyungsoo. You'll get more recognition there." Jongin hummed, taking out his phone and tapping on it. 

Kyungsoo blinked before he straightening his back, facing Jongin. "Have you ever heard me singing?" 

"Yes. That one time on the practice room after everyone went home and you practiced the choreography alone. You have a beautiful voice." 

"Uh, thanks." Kyungsoo scrunched his nose at the compliment he rarely got from Jongin. 

"Oh." Jongin said out loud, frowning on his phone before he showed it to Kyungsoo. 

Reading the content, Kyungsoo's frown was getting deeper and deeper until he breathed out loud, glaring at Jongin. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kyungsoo's eyes move to read the words again and again before he slumped on his chair, making a whining sound. "I always refused to dance with anyone on my birthday or on any other formal occasion, how could they make me do the formal dance as the final test?”

Jongin had showed him the final test they would get from their dancing class. It was a formal dance couple, something that Kyungsoo hated with all of his heart. His brother's laughter ringing on his head the first time the older taught him how to dance and the countless of time Kyungsoo tripped. 

"Do you want me to teach you?" Jongin offered. 

"No." Kyungsoo refused flatly. "I'll ask Baekhyun or Chanyeol." He saw Jongin parted his lips to say something but he hushed him, "I said no. Borrowing notes from my enemy is humiliation already." he got back to his notes, the one he copied from Jongin. He could feel the stare coming from Jongin. "What?" he snapped. 

"I seriously wonder why you're thinking of this as a competition. It's not like I can make mistakes on purpose, you know. And being number one isn't really a good feeling, you have burdens from all the compliments." Jongin blinked, sighing. "My parents don't even push me to do things that I don't like, but people are always suggesting me to become this or that because they think it's such a waste of talent..." his voice become smaller as he shook his head.

For once Jongin showed his distressed face, hands running over his hair repeatedly, messing with it. 

"I've been living with high expectations since I was a child so you won't understand how compliments mean for me." Kyungsoo replied. 

Jongin smiled lazily, dropping his head above his crossed arms on top of his book. "Hearing too many compliments bores me, I guess." 

"Are you bragging right now?" Kyungsoo tsk-ed, crossing his own arms. 

"No, Kyungsoo." Jongin shut his eyes, "I'm saying that this kind of life is tiring. I wish I'm just a normal person at times." 

Kyungsoo stared for minutes as Jongin fell asleep in that position. 

It was hard to read Jongin and Kyungsoo was scared of him. Not being able to read people's mind around him, not being able to control the situation based on what he could analyze was something that he wasn't comfortable in. 

Jongin was like the living puzzle that he had to solve. 

And Kyungsoo still had a long way as he only had a few random pieces of the puzzle to complete with. 

 

***

 

Chanyeol had been making his annoying, booming laughs every time Kyungsoo tripped on his own foot or Baekhyun's. 

"I can't believe this. You're practically living with the dance God himself and you're coming to me to teach this uncoordinated body of yours?" Baekhyun shouted out in frustration. 

"Jongin-ah, you should really teach Kyungsoo. Baekhyun doesn't have the patience to teach him." Chanyeol laughed again. 

"He did okay in our club, though." Jongin commented. 

"That's just because he doesn't have a partner! You need to come here and try dancing with him and see how bad he is, Jongin." Baekhyun threw his arms up, giving up as he walked to sit beside Chanyeol who patted his head, saying he did good for trying. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo stared at each other before Kyungsoo shifted his eyes to the tallest man in the room. 

"Chanyeol, come here."

"Huh?" Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo who had both hands on his waist. 

"Come here I said." he gave his murderous glare and Chanyeol was on his side in instant. 

"Well, this might work. Chanyeol is a good teacher, actually." Baekhyun hummed, taking a drink from his bottle. 

Kyungsoo kept his focus on Chanyeol and counting the steps he made. He missed it when Jongin and Baekhyun were talking about something with small voices. 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was lying on the clean floor, sprawled out like a starfish. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was wiping his sweat, taking the offered bottle of water from Baekhyun's hand. 

"Want to try with me?" Jongin had been silent while watching him and Chanyeol practicing. 

"No."

"Come on, Kyungsoo. Jongin might give you some tips, just try it." Baekhyun gave an encouraging smile. Kyungsoo sighed, jerking his head for Jongin to follow him. 

Chanyeol stood up then, sitting beside Baekhyun to watch Kyungsoo and Jongin.

Kyungsoo took the lead, hand on Jongin's back and the other holding Jongin's hand in the air. He started moving after he counted; left, right, back and front and repeated it. He did it four times without tripping before they stopped. 

Chanyeol clapped his hands loudly while Baekhyun cheered. "One try with the dance God and you nailed it!" 

Kyungsoo was staring confusedly at Jongin. "How?" he asked more to himself.  
"Baekhyun actually did a better job than Chanyeol as he could do both the lead and to be lead. Chanyeol could only lead." 

"And you?" 

"I follow your lead, obviously. Here, relax your body and try following mine." Jongin changed the position, him being the lead, moving his hand to Kyungsoo's back. 

Kyungsoo surprisingly didn't trip again, feeling his body become light and naturally follow Jongin's steps. 

"You're good, actually. I wonder why you keep tripping with Baekhyun." Jongin hummed in thought, keep moving his feet as Kyungsoo followed him and the music in the background. 

Kyungsoo unconsciously shifted his eyes to Baekhyun, which caused him to finally tripped, bumping his forehead to Jongin's jaw. "Ouch..." 

"Focus, Kyungsoo." 

Kyungsoo jumped, hearing Jongin's voice so close to his ear. 

"Come on, two times more and we're done." Jongin smiled, his hand moving Kyungsoo's to his back and telling him to lead. 

Kyungsoo lost his focus and tripped again for a few times. 

"Was that beginner's luck earlier?" asked Baekhyun to Jongin. 

"No, his counting was off. I think Kyungsoo's tired, let's take a break." Jongin sighed, ruffling Kyungsoo's hair before he walked away. 

Kyungsoo widened his eyes, mouth opening wide. 

Jongin followed Chanyeol to the kitchen while Baekhyun stayed with Kyungsoo, asking if he was okay. 

"H-he...did you see? He touched my hair!" 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at his high pitched voice. "Yeah, why?" 

"He never did that before, Baek!" 

"Okay...?" 

"He never touched me like that, except when our parents are around!" Kyungsoo hissed, frustrated that Baekhyun didn't get it. He knew what that meant, it was an affectionate gesture. 

"Don't mind it. We do it to you all the time." Baekhyun grinned, ruffling Kyungsoo's hair before he got his hand slapped by the latter. 

"Oh come on, it's a simple gesture, you're acting like he kissed you or something...Ouch!" Baekhyun made a face, pouting after Kyungsoo slapped his back, _hard._

"Never say that in front of me again!" Kyungsoo walked ahead with Baekhyun apologizing, trying to act cute while chasing after him. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo just finished taking a shower, getting ready to go to sleep. He was about to close the curtains when he noticed something. 

Jongin was sitting at the edge of the pool, his legs were in the water as he stared up to the dark sky. 

The moon was shining brightly that night and Kyungsoo could see his face clearly, looking as handsome as always yet something was off. 

Kyungsoo suddenly wanted to go and ask if Jongin was okay, but he hesitated. Should he? Why should he bother? He kept staring for a few more seconds before he huffed, closing the curtains. 

 

 

There was no one when he arrived at the pool. He looked left and right, did Jongin leave already? 

A splash of water was heard when Jongin emerged from under water, wet hair covering his eyes before he swept it with his hand, eyes meeting Kyungsoo's. 

"Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?" he looked as surprised as Kyungsoo.

"I should be the one asking that." Kyungsoo tried not to stare at Jongin's bare shoulder and collarbone. Staring into those eyes were awkward so he shifted his gaze up to the sky instead. 

"I just feel like swimming." 

"At night?" 

"I do that sometimes. Sorry, can you bring me the towel there?" Jongin was already near the edge, smiling up to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo took the towel from the bench, giving it to Jongin who climbed out of the pool and Kyungsoo quickly dropped his head, not wanting to see Jongin in that kind of state. 

"Thanks." said Jongin, covering his bare torso. "Let's go inside." 

"I'll just go back to sleep."

Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's hand, lips pursed. "Let me make you some tea?" 

"Why?" Kyungsoo blinked. 

"Just because. Or do you prefer coffee?"

Kyungsoo shook his head. "I want to go to bed, Jongin." 

Jongin sighed, letting go of his hand. "Good night, then." He walked passed Kyungsoo who saw him making a scowl. 

The weird guilty feeling was something that Kyungsoo had never imagined he would feel for Jongin. 

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo was glaring to the floor. His hand was holding an empty water bottle while the other was wiping the sweat on his neck with his small towel. 

"I bet you're nervous for the performance." Lu Han said, taking a seat beside him. 

"I'm afraid that someone will notice me making a mistake and laugh at me." Kyungsoo shivered just from imagining it. 

"You'll be fine. The eyes would be on the front lines. You're in the back so you're safe." Lu Han assured, wanting to pat his back but it was sweaty so he pulled his hand back. 

"Tell me why I did this again. Why can't I quit?" Kyungsoo groaned, dropping his body to the floor. He felt icky, he would take a shower in the school even if he hated it. The bathroom was of course clean and all, but he still prefer doing it at home. 

"Because you've made a commitment. Once you joined, you can't quit. We will only have one more performance after this, hang in there, Kyungsoo." Lu Han pulled the hem of his shirt to wipe his neck, revealing his flat stomach which made Kyungsoo jealous. 

He blinked seeing a thin trace of abs forming. "Have you been working out?" 

"Huh?" Lu Han followed Kyungsoo's eyes, chuckling embarrassingly and pulled down his shirt. "Sort of. I found this cute kid in the gym so I've been going there for a month already." 

Kyungsoo smirked, "You're so damn lucky, hyung." 

"Is this about Jongin?" Lu Han looked around the room even if there was only the two of them. He stayed to repeat some moves that Kyungsoo needed to fix. 

"Who else." 

"Sometimes it's almost like you're talking about the one you like. Jongin is all you're talking about aside from new opened restaurant and recipes." Lu Han almost choked on his water as Kyungsoo smacked his thigh. 

"You'll do the same if you're me. You're about to marry someone you hate, how would you feel?" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, grunting as he pushed himself to sat up. 

"I don't mind if it's Jongin." shrugged Lu Han, "At least he's not a total stranger. You've known him for years, Kyungsoo."

"I only know Kim Jongin that everyone sees. I know the Kim Jongin that you know, that other people knows because that's the mask he's wearing." Kyungsoo huffed, shoulders slouching. 

"Then pull off his mask, Kyungsoo. You have no choice but to marry him, whether you want to or not." 

"Ugh, I'm so jealous of you... Your parents leave the decision to you and you can choose..." Kyungsoo wailed, kicking the empty bottle in a childish way that made Lu Han laugh. 

"It's not as easy as you think. I don't have that many choices as most of them already have candidate list." 

"I'm sorry, Hyung, I'd help if I can but I don't have that many friends... I'll try to ask Baekhyun or Chanyeol about it." 

"Aww, you're so nice, Kyungsoo. I'd choose you if you don't have Jongin already." Lu Han winked in a teasing way, knocking their shoes lightly. 

Kyungsoo grinned in reply, "I'm flattered."

 

 

 

Jongin's chauffeur was waiting outside the gate as Kyungsoo walked out of the building. He already took a quick shower and he was glad he never forgot to bring a change clothes for emergency. 

He was surprised to find Jongin on the car. He thought the taller was at his house already. 

"Why are you here?" Kyungsoo asked, closing the door. 

"I'm sorry. But mom forced me to bring you to the opening of her friend's restaurant. She said you like trying new food." Jongin looked uncomfortable with his black tie, pulling it lightly. He was wearing a black suit, looking very neat and handsome. "We'll go to take your suit first." he informed Kyungsoo. 

"To think that I can take a rest..." Kyungsoo huffed, crossing his arms after putting on his seat belt. 

"We'll make it quick so we can go back early. We can skip the food if you—"

"No. Even if I'm tired I won't pass trying a newly opened restaurant. I'm hungry anyway, so the timing's actually perfect." Kyungsoo shut his eyes then, "Let me sleep for a bit." 

"Okay."

 

 

Kyungsoo stared at his own reflection in the mirror. He sighed because seeing himself in suit made him hate it, how he looked younger than his actual age. 

"You're done?" Jongin asked from outside the curtain. 

Kyungsoo turned around to see his back view before opened the curtain and walked out. 

"You look good."

"Thanks. I look like a kid though." sighed Kyungsoo. He stared up at Jongin, scowling, making the taller blink. 

"Come on." 

After saying thank you to his family's tailor, Kyungsoo and Jongin headed to Mrs. Kim's friend's restaurant. 

"You know, styling your hair by showing your forehead might make you look a bit older." Jongin said as they went out of the car. 

"Yeah? Sure, I'll try it next time." 

 

 

Kyungsoo was amazed at how smooth Jongin was toward the elder couple, throwing just enough compliment with a very friendly smile, just like he did at school. Kyungsoo on the other hand could only nod and answer when they asked him question. 

"You're lucky to get such a fine young man like him, I'd like to have him as my own son-in-law if I had the chance." Mrs. Song laughed, crinkling her eyes prettily. She looked younger than her actual age, all the extra care and money did her good. 

"You should know that I'm the lucky one here. I had never imagined to have someone like him as my future husband." Jongin laughed, hand naturally went on Kyungsoo's back. 

"Well then, enjoy the meal and I'd be waiting for your review, Kyungsoo." Mrs. Song winked at him, brushing her hand on his arm before she and her husband went to greet another guest. 

"You're such a great actor." mocked Kyungsoo in a whisper as they were lead to their table. 

"I learn that in this world, you need to show certain image if you don't want to be the center of attention. Having enough to boast on but humble enough that people wouldn't take you for being too cocky." Jongin whispered back. 

"Is that why you're different at home?" 

Jongin turned to him, tilting his head. "What do you mean?" 

"I don't know, I—" Kyungsoo paused to take a sit, along with Jongin before the waiter gave the menu along with a recommendation. 

Finished ordering, Jongin prompted Kyungsoo to continue. 

"I just think that you're...trying to impress my friend. I just don't want to believe that you could easily accept this marriage."

"As much as I hate this at times, I know I'm lucky enough and I do my best to not disappoint my parents nor myself by being selfish. I need to follow what I should do, not what I want." Jongin drank his water, exhaling. "How's practice?" 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "I wish you can let me out of the club." 

"You know the rules."

"I do. Lu Han said that the eyes would be on the main dancer anyway, so I shouldn't get worry about people finding out when I make mistake." talking about it suddenly brought the anxiety back that Kyungsoo intertwined his fingers together. "Not that I'm going to make one..." He added in a whisper. 

"You'll do great, Kyungsoo."

It was a rare moment to feel this way but seeing Jongin's smile did make Kyungsoo believe more in himself. Not because of his words, because Jongin was the club president and he knew how hard Kyungsoo practiced. 

Or that was Kyungsoo making up a reason instead of admitting his true feeling even to himself. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo could recall it when he started hating the number one Kim Jongin. Seeing the total score of his first exam and to have number two before his name was something that never happened before. Seeking for Kim Jongin wasn't hard, he found him in the dance club, just like Junmyeon said. 

Challenging Jongin the first time he met, Kyungsoo wondered what happened with him at that time. Realizing it now, it was such an embarrassing thing to do. Jongin's face was a mix of blank and confusion, the other club members were whispering with each other and that was the start of the famous rivalry between Kim and Do. 

Oh, how even more humiliating when one of the girls found out about his arranged marriage, spreading the news and people started giving him the looks. Some were laughing, some couldn't believe it while some were jealous. It was Kim Jongin, the boy who had a handsome face, warm yet unreachable person and had killer moves that made both gender drool seeing his sinful body. 

Kyungsoo couldn't see his charms, though. All he could think of was how to beat Jongin. Studying harder, practicing more on the subject he lacked in, and endlessly complaining to Baekhyun and Chanyeol about Jongin. Jongin this, Jongin that, Jongin, Jongin, and _Jongin._

He did sound like someone who was falling in love if people sees it the other way. 

But even after keeping tracks of Jongin for years, Kyungsoo still didn't know who was the real Jongin until they lived together. 

Not his rival Kim Jongin, but his fiancé Jongin, the Kim Jongin, the son of his parents who hated being babied by his sisters and Kim Jongin who actually hated the life he had. 

Day by day Kyungsoo felt like a fool for hating Jongin. He could see that he was a kind person but how they started their relationship with each other was something that Kyungsoo couldn’t forget just like that. 

Enemies didn't end up getting married like this, no. Do Kyungsoo wasn't supposed to have the surname of his rival, it was ridiculous. 

 

 

***

 

 

"Knock knock."

Kyungsoo blinked, lifting his head to see Jongin at the door. 

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Jongin walked to him, seeing what he was reading. "I thought you were studying. What’s that?" 

"Some novel that Baekhyun wants me to read." Kyungsoo let Jongin take the novel from his hand, sighing. 

"At least you're not studying on a Saturday night." Jongin hummed, eyes scanning the summary of the novel. He gave it back to Kyungsoo then, leaning in, "You should be going out, you know." 

"Sorry, but my best friends are out on a date, I don't want to be the third wheel." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Go away, it's Saturday, I can sleep whenever I want." 

"You can have a date on your own?" the large mahogany table was propping Jongin's body as he was leaning on it. 

"Yeah, right." 

"You can go on a date with your fiancé if you want." Jongin sounded so casual, eyes staring intensely at Kyungsoo who looked surprised. He grinned the next second, laughing out loud. "Gosh, that sounded better in my head." 

"You're not funny." Kyungsoo frowned. Jongin never called himself his fiancé before. 

"But really, I can accompany you if you want to go somewhere. Your mother told me that nearing exam time you started to go out a lot to let out some stress." Jongin smiled, knocking his fingers on the table absentmindedly. 

"I'd rather go by myself than go out with you." Kyungsoo made a face, causing Jongin to slightly pout his lips. 

"You need to know, the closer we look, the more our parents will leave us alone. It's called a strategy, Kyungsoo. Let their guards down and then you attack them." 

"We're not playing a game here, Jongin."

"Who said we're playing a game? We're the one being played by this society. We need to follow the rules, or people will see us weirdly. But that doesn't matter to you, right? You have your friends and family, other people never matter to you. Then how about me, Kyungsoo? You need to at least care that it's not just about you. My family is in this, too. People will talk bad about them because you wanted to cancel our arranged marriage." Jongin's tone was getting deeper and colder that it actually made Kyungsoo uncomfortable. 

"Are you that selfish, Kyungsoo? Do you really don't care if people start talking about your family too? You know it's inevitable. You know the consequences for bailing out of this. I'm not scaring you or anything, I just want to remind you what will happen if you really do chase your freedom. It costs a lot and it's not a guarantee that the freedom you’ll get is the one you've been imagining before."

 

 

He hadn’t thought about it. How come he hadn’t thought about it? Was he that blinded by his own selfish wish and forgot that his family would be the one getting the backlash from their society? 

There had been some canceled arrangements but the reasons were mostly acceptable, or the cover up was believable in people's eyes. 

Kyungsoo really couldn't find any reason to stop this arrangement. The Kim family was a reputable family just like any other family in the noble classes. Jongin was also the only son and that was one of many reason why people were fighting for his attention. Whether as a friend or as a lover, when you knew one of the Kims, your family name would automatically become more known as it was something you could boast about. 

The Do was reputable because they worked hard to come into this high class society. The Do weren’t particularly related to royalty, they were merchants from generation to generation and they climbed the ladder from the very bottom. Kyungsoo’s great great grandparents were the one who made his surname known. 

He heard the history how the Do had had arrangement marriage with other noble families and there had never been a problem. 

Kyungsoo was nothing if he compared himself to Jongin. What his fiancé was saying was right, that it wouldn't look good for his family to have him canceling this arrangement. He would be the first to do this and he wasn't that brave. The freedom that he wanted was different than the one Jongin was talking about. 

All these time Kyungsoo only saw the small part of if while Jongin, he saw the big picture. 

Jongin would never be a normal person and Kyungsoo wouldn't get the small freedom he wished for. 

They were trapped in this society where everything was being controlled by tradition. Breaking it meant that you wanted to be out of this society, and was that what Kyungsoo wanted?

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo was watching Jongin do his last rehearsal. His body moved effortlessly, following the music. The popping and the smooth choreography mixed together very well. His eyes were intense, no more warm orbs as it was replaced by these pair of confident eyes and a wicked smirk, throwing charisma around the room and everyone who met his eyes. 

He knew he looked good and he loved being on stage. 

Kyungsoo kept his eyes on his fiancé, not minding some whispers that talked about him and at times like this, he was glad he didn't have to reason out why he was paying attention to Jongin. 

"People might see it as affection, but I can tell it's anger." Lu Han whispered on his ear. His arm was hanging on Kyungsoo's shoulder, squeezing it. "These people are so easily deceived, huh?" 

"They see what they want to see or they just don't want to bother finding out the truth."

“Agreed. Say, Kyungsoo? I heard about your dancing class’ final test.”

Kyungsoo sighed, mouth frowning. “Baekhyun and Chanyeol aren’t helping.” 

“Really? Why don’t—”

“No. We did try it once but I got distracted.” Kyungsoo already knew what Lu Han was about to say, glancing to the older who was already grinning at him. 

“Want me to teach you?” 

At this, his eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yep. How about this weekend?” Lu Han offered, “I think I don’t have any schedule…” 

Kyungsoo laughed, hugging Lu Han tightly. “Thanks, hyung!” 

“No problem.” Lu Han patted his back. “You might want to let go, your fiancé is throwing daggers at me.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo did as told, eyes meeting Jongin who had already stopped dancing. His eyebrows were furrowed, chest heaving up and down. 

“We’ll go get change, Jongin-ah!” Lu Han shouted, tugging Kyungsoo with him. 

_Is he jealous?_

“Obviously.” 

Kyungsoo turned to Lu Han, did he say it out loud?

“You have enough time to think this through, Kyungsoo. Just don’t regret it later on, whatever you decision is.” 

 

***

 

 

“Kim Jongin, whoaaa…” 

Kyungsoo and Jongin just changed their clothes to a clean ones. The performance was a success and they got a lot of cheers, as usual. They were heading out to of the hall when they saw someone leaning on one of the pillar. 

“Dae!” Jongin hugged the man, laughing together and moving their bodies left and right.

“You’re so cool, Jonginnie! I wish I can dance as good as you…” 

“Oh, come on, Jongdae hyung. You have your heavenly voice already.” Jongin grinned, letting go of Jongdae. He turned to Kyungsoo, signalling him to get closer before he wrapped his arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Hello, Jongdae-ssi.” Kyungsoo greeted, bowing slightly. 

“Kyungsoo! Ey, why are you still using that _ssi_. We’re going to be family soon!” Jongdae scrunched his nose cutely, eyes crinkling after. “You’re pretty good, Kyungsoo. I didn’t know you can also dance. Jongin’s not the one forcing you to join the club, right…?” 

“No, of course not. He just want to try something new. Right, _Soo?_ ” Jongin smiled down to him and he nodded silently. 

“That’s nice...I bet you’re tired and hungry though, come and eat with me, won’t you?” 

“Sure.” Jongin answered. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo knew Jongdae was nice. He met the man several times before but he didn’t know why he felt awkward about him. A bit scared too, whenever Jongdae was staring at him, it seemed like he could see through him. There was something behind that bright, cat-like smile. 

Jongin and Jongdae were the one who mostly talked while Kyungsoo enjoyed his dinner. 

“I heard you two are going on a trip together?” 

“Mother told you?” Jongin groaned out loud, “I should’ve known…” 

“She’s so excited. She said that something’s bound to happen after you two get back here.” 

Kyungsoo almost scoffed but he held himself. 

“We don’t want to hurry things, we have our own pace.” Jongin answered.

“Even if you want to go slow, the wedding is only a month after your graduation, Jongin.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo and Jongin said at the same time. They looked at each other, eyes reflecting the same emotion.

“You didn’t know? I thought Auntie has told you about it...hmm…” Jongdae pursed his lips. 

Kyungsoo had a hard time breathing suddenly. He couldn’t hear what Jongdae and Jongin were saying anymore. Did he really have time? Could he find a way to cancel this arrangement? Did he really have to sacrifice the small freedom that he had been wishing for? 

“Kyungsoo?” 

Kyungsoo turned to see those warm orbs. He gulped when Jongin had his hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, you’re okay?” 

“I want to go home.” whispered Kyungsoo. 

“What? But Jongdae hyung—” 

“You should go, Jongin. Kyungsoo looks pale.” Jongdae cut Jongin. 

“I’m sorry, hyung. We’ll continue this another time.” Jongin apologized, standing up and helping Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo threw a small smile at Jongdae with bow before he let Jongin wrapped his arm on his shoulder, bringing him to the car. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes on their way home, not answering when Jongin called for his name, asking if he’s alright. 

He wasn’t alright, that should be obvious. 

He wanted to shout, tell everyone that no, this was not what he wanted. He didn’t want to get married. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life becoming Jongin’s husband. He wanted to fall in love in a normal way. He just wanted to marry someone that he loved. Was that too much to ask for?

Kyungsoo felt tears falling down his cheeks and he was glad he wasn’t facing Jongin and how the car was dark. 

He didn’t want Jongin to see his weak side, no. 

That was something that his enemy shouldn’t see. 

 

 

***

 

Kyungsoo avoided Jongin since then. He still acted like they were in a good relationship at school or in front of their parents, but aside from that Kyungsoo locked himself in his own room. Jongin seemed to understand and he didn’t bother him either, he only texted him, reminding him to eat or sleep early. 

It was hopeless, Kyungsoo admitted it. There was no way out and in these four months, he needed to do everything that he wanted before he was going to be married. 

_Why are you so afraid of? It’s not like Jongin will hold on you like a prisoner, Kyungsoo._

He groaned at his own voice inside his head. 

_It’s not like you want to try anything new or extreme, you’re never the type. You only want to fall in love and that’s impossible. People already know that you have a fiancé. Trying to find someone you like won’t bring you anywhere, only trouble. Just accept him, won’t you?_

“Absolutely not!” Kyungsoo shouted out loud. 

Knocks came on his door then, making him jump in shock. 

“Kyungsoo? Are you okay?” Jongin’s voice came from the other side. 

“I’m fine!” 

“Are you on the phone?” 

“No…” Kyungsoo whispered to himself as he walked to the door and opened it. “No, I’m not. What do you want?” he glared at the taller man. 

“I’m sorry, but we have to attend another dinner together.” Jongin smiled apologetically. 

Kyungsoo sighed, running a hand on his face. “Can’t we skip it? Just say something about me not feeling well?” 

There was a silence which made Kyungsoo look up to Jongin. He was frowning, hand mid-air. 

“Have you eaten?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What did you eat?”

“Some bread?” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I don’t feel like eating…”

“Even Japanese food?” Jongin smiled when Kyungsoo’s eyes were back on him, “Change your clothes first.” 

Kyungsoo stared at Jongin who turned away and left him. He must have heard it from his brother or mother that he liked Japanese food. He started to feel how unfair it was the way Jongin seemed to know so much about him while he knew nothing in return. 

He didn’t have the responsibility to know more about his fiancé and for these months he was able to pass some questions when his parents asked him things that were related to Jongin personally. It was Jongin’s help who could smoothly lead the conversation so they didn’t notice how Kyungsoo was having either a blank or confused face. 

Not a simple question such as his favorite color or what genre of movie or even favorite food, he didn’t know anything about Jongin except that he was good at dancing and excelling all subjects. Kyungsoo could at least try getting to know Jongin just a little bit but he refused to.

Kyungsoo sighed, closing his door. He hadn’t put any effort to help Jongin hide the truth between them, letting Jongin do all the work while he was being selfish and do whatever he wanted.

He was such a bad fiancé to Jongin. 

 

 

Kyungsoo was even more amazed but at the same time guilty how Jongin ordered all of his favorite foods like he had memorized it already. Jongin gave a proud smile at seeing him go silent. 

“Where are my parents? Or yours?” 

“At some other place. This is your mother’s request by the way. She said you frequent here and she even gave me the list of your favorites.”

Kyungsoo nodded at that, eyes scanning the room just so he didn’t have to see Jongin. 

“Have you been studying like usual?” Jongin asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Have you had enough sleep?” 

“Yeah. Someone has been reminding me to do so.” Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin, seeing his worried eyes. 

“Glad to hear that you listened this time.” 

“Exam is nearing and I don’t want to fall sick.” 

“A wise decision.” 

Kyungsoo huffed, leaning his back to the chair. Jongin had a faint smile on his face, brows furrowed. He made that kind of face quite a lot when he was talking to Kyungsoo like he was constantly worrying of him.

Minutes after their orders arrived and Jongin quickly dig in while Kyungsoo watched for him.

"Jongin, can I ask you something?"

Jongin nodded, munching on his food. 

"Why did you agree to this? Because there’s no way out? I mean, I'm your enemy—" Kyungsoo blinked at Jongin's crispy laugh. 

"You just can't see it, can you?" Jongin shook his head, adding more fish from his plate to Kyungsoo's. 

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen you as an enemy, Kyungsoo."

"What do you see me as, then?" Kyungsoo titled his head. He saw the glint in Jongin's eyes. His fiancé was humming in thought, smile slowly forming. 

"Want to guess?"

"Jongin." Kyungsoo frowned, not liking another laugh that came from Jongin. 

"I don't know, as a fiancé? As a friend? The important thing is, I don't find you annoying or anything similar to that." 

"You're not answering my question." Kyungsoo huffed, taking a bite angrily. 

"It's just interesting to have someone like you around me. I never thought that I have to spend the rest of my life with you, and only if you don't cancel our arrangement." Jongin smirked. 

"So you really don't mind having me as your husband?" 

"You fascinated me, what can I say." 

Kyungsoo shivered hearing the word, couldn't believe that it came out of Jongin's mouth. 

"It's not everyday I find someone coming to me and suddenly say that he wants to beat me. That’s one of the days that I definitely won’t forget." Jongin shifted his eyes like he was reminiscing. 

"It's so stupid of me, I don't know what came to my mind back then." Kyungsoo groaned, hating how Jongin reminded him of the said day that started all of his hate for Jongin. 

"It's okay, it’s a good thing because I came to know you even just for a little bit before we got engaged." 

"Are you actually thankful for that?" Kyungsoo bit his lip when Jongin nodded as an answer. 

"I just think that having you as my husband would be fun and interesting, each and every day of it." Jongin grinned, showing his teeth and his small dimple. 

It was nice to see that smile directed at him. 

Kyungsoo shut his eyes, scolding his thought. 

_No, bad thought! He's your rival, for God's sakes!_

_No, Kyungsoo. He's your fiancé!_

Jongin asked if he was okay after he suddenly slapped his own forehead and Kyungsoo could only sigh a _yes_. 

He had a bad feeling because his mind started to think of weird things that could affect his heart.

 

 

The dinner helped warm Kyungsoo up to Jongin again as they studied together in the library just like before. The difference was that this time Kyungsoo actually asked for help from Jongin and Jongin happily complied, sharing his notes and answering his questions. 

He couldn’t believe that his enemy was helping him.

 _But he doesn't think of you as an enemy, Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo hissed so suddenly, surprising Jongin and stopped his explanation. 

"Sorry, am I too fast?"

Kyungsoo shook his head, lips pursed and brows furrowed. His hand was patting the side of his head to cleared his mind. "No, just some distracting random thoughts."

"Okay...do you want me continue or do you want to keep thinking whatever it was?" 

"How generous of you," scoffed Kyungsoo. "Just continue, come on." 

Instead of listening to Jongin, his ears were focusing on how good Jongin's voice sounded. It was a bit lighter than his own, but it was husky and somehow calming, almost lulling him into this feeling, making him sleepy which snapped Kyungsoo out of his reverie again. 

"You know, I changed my mind. I think I need a break for a few minutes. I'll get some drink and snack, do you want anything?" Kyungsoo's eyes met Jongin's wide ones. 

"Wow, seriously, you're asking me if I want something and that you'll bring it to me?" 

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo stood up, waiting. 

"What is this that has been bothering you? Is it that bad that you lose a screw or two and suddenly be nice to me?"

"I'm not a bad person, Jongin." Kyungsoo grumbled, turning around and leaving the room. He came back with bottles of juice, chips and cookies, dumping it on the table. 

"You know, I think I heard about this too. You tend to eat snacks when you can't focus on studying." Jongin said as he opened one of the cookies’ package. 

"Is there anything that you don't know about me?" Kyungsoo sighed, opening the juice and drinking it angrily. 

"Your family helps a lot but sure, for instance I don't know why you hate this arrangement so much. If you don't see me as your rival, will you be okay, then?" asked Jongin before taking several cookies into his mouth, stuffing his cheeks like a hamster. 

Kyungsoo blinked, pursing his lips to contain his laugh. "I don't know. I just can't imagine it. There's a possibility." he shrugged. 

"Then I just have to make you stop thinking of me as your rival and we’ll solve that problem? Should I answer the exam questions wrong on purpose so you can be the number one?" 

Kyungsoo played with the bottle in his hands, "I thought you can't do that."

"Not can't, but don't want to. If I do that, will things change between us?" 

"I seriously don't know, Jongin." 

Would that really change things? Would Kyungsoo feel satisfied by becoming the number one and accept Jongin as his fiancé? The fiancé and ranking were two different things and it weren't connected to each other. 

_Can't you just think of him as a fiancé and a rival? Isn't it good to have a friendly competition with your husband?_

"He's not my husband..." Kyungsoo murmured to himself, the voice on his head started to bother him again.

"I will be your husband very soon, Soo." Jongin seemed like he heard it, throwing a smile at him. It looked funny with his cheeks half full. 

"Don't call me that." Kyungsoo tsked, "It's weird." 

"I call you that in front of everyone. We will meet many people as a husband and wife in the future a lot so you might as well get used to it starting from now." Jongin shrugged. "I like how it sounds. Soo is cute. _Soo, what are you making for tomorrow's breakfast? Soo, can you come here and help me with my tie?_ " he laughed to himself while Kyungsoo grimaced. 

Kyungsoo's mind could imagine the scenes perfectly. Baekhyun said that they look together. Chanyeol agreed not because of Baekhyun, but he said that if Kyungsoo could see Jongin as man, he would be really thankful to have someone like him. 

"Are you enjoying this?" Kyungsoo glared, raising an eyebrow. 

"Why bring more stress if I can enjoy this? I know you'll be a great husband, so I don't have to worry. I know I can take care if you too so yeah, I have nothing to complain. My parents know the best for me and I think they made the right choice."

"You're weird. It's really hard to understand you, Jongin." Kyungsoo inhaled silently, Jongin was always smiling or laughing when he was with him. He didn't do that at school and it weirdly made Kyungsoo feel special. 

_Of course you are, you are his fiancé, Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo dropped his head. 

_No, no, no, he's my rival, he's my rival and I would never see him as a man moreover a husband. He's just Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo. Just Jongin who likes to smile around you and—_

"Kyungsoo?" 

Kyungsoo jerked back finding Jongin's face so close to him. Jongin was squatting down in front of him, familiar worry filled eyes were on him. 

"Back off." Kyungsoo whispered, hand on top of his heart. 

"Sorry, you suddenly become silent again. I thought you're tired or something..." Jongin smiled apologetically, standing up. "You know, we have few months left. Anything could happen in those time."

"What are you saying?" Kyungsoo put down the half empty bottle, crossing his arms. 

"I think I can make you fall for me before the graduation." 

Kyungsoo scoffed, "Yeah, right." 

"You don't believe me?" Jongin pouted for a split second before he was suddenly hovering over Kyungsoo whose breath hitched. Jongin was trapping Kyungsoo on his chair, their faces were close to each other and Kyungsoo parted his lips in shock. 

"I think I know the answer, Kyungsoo." Jongin was leaning in and Kyungsoo lifted his palms up on Jongin's chest, pushing him away. Jongin chuckled, letting Kyungsoo take a breath before he leaned back in. Kyungsoo gasped, turning his head away and shutting his eyes, arms crossing to prevent Jongin from getting even closer. 

"Is your heart beating hard, Soo?" Jongin's deep voice on Kyungsoo's ear made him shiver and unconsciously let out a whimper. 

"You never had a boyfriend before so this thing might be new for you." Jongin audibly inhaled. 

Kyungsoo held his breath, warning bells ringing inside his head but his mind was blank. Jongin's scent were filling his lungs and it made him dizzy. "N-no, Jongin, b-back off!" his voice came out weak and the deep chuckle coming from Jongin only made him feel like shrinking himself so he could run away from Jongin's trap. 

"You're cute, Soo. Really, _really_ adorable..." 

Kyungsoo felt a poke on his cheek before Jongin's scent were suddenly gone along with his presence. He opened one eye to see Jongin was standing on his feet, eyes crinkling and lips pulling up into a smile. 

"It was a random guess actually, but to think that I'm right about this..." Jongin let out a content sigh. 

"I'm so going to kill you." Kyungsoo whispered, eyes throwing invisible daggers to Jongin who laughed at that. 

"You're really cute, Kyungsoo." he shook his head, hand carding through his hair. "Ah, our marriage life would be so much fun. Don't you think so, my dear husband?" 

Kyungsoo clenched his jaw because Jongin was actually making his infamous smirk at him. The smirk that he wore only when he dance, the one who didn't belong to the youngest Kim's but the Jongin people adored. 

"I won't fall for my enemy." 

"We'll see about that, Soo."

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo prepared himself incase Jongin was to strike him with his teasing again, but Jongin acted like normal days after. When Kyungsoo thought it was only a one time tease and dropped his guard, did Jongin teased him again, in the school and in front of their parents. 

Jongin always touched him gently, his eyes were warm and full of affection, voice sounded gentle every single time. 

Kyungsoo knew it was all a lie, only to rile him up and make fun of him but he couldn't help the way his heart fluttered. He would be receiving a lot of those in the future just like Jongin said and he had to get use to this kind of Jongin. 

"Soo? You're spacing out again." Jongin brushed the back of his hand to Kyungsoo's cheek and the latter flinched, shutting his eyes so he didn't glare at his fiancé. 

"Sorry." 

"Honey, are you okay? You’re not thinking of going home to study, do you?" Kyungsoo's mother asked him, head tilting, easily seeing the way Kyungsoo wasn't focused on their conversation. 

"No, just a little tired." Kyungsoo pressed his lips together in a tight smile. "I need to go to the bathroom." he excused himself as he stood up. 

"I'll come with you." 

Kyungsoo didn't say anything, letting Jongin follow him, only not to the bathroom but to the outdoor dining area. He walked to the farthest table that had a sofa and took a sit there, hands on his temple to rub it. 

"Something's wrong?" 

Kyungsoo heard Jongin's voice coming from beside him, meaning that he didn't take the seat across of him. He was too tired to get angry so he let it by this time. 

"You're making my head hurts. Let me take a small nap..." Kyungsoo sighed, leaning his head back. A few seconds after he felt Jongin moving his head to his own shoulder, making Kyungsoo look up at him. 

"It'll make a good picture in people's eyes." smiled Jongin. 

Kyungsoo only hummed, closing his eyes back and let Jongin's warmth and scent lull him to his nap. He was too tired to comment this time and the gentle caresses on his hair was something that he missed from his childhood. 

 

 

"You should both go home, Jonginnie. Look, he's so tired that he doesn't care where he's sleeping. Did he sleep late again?" 

Kyungsoo's brows furrowed hearing his mother's voice. 

"I’m sorry but it's hard for me to stop him from doing what he wants, Auntie." Jongin's voice was on his ear, small yet loud enough for his mother to hear. 

"I know. It's hard for us to say no to him too, especially when he starts pouting and whining like a kid." his mother chuckled. 

"He does that?" 

"A lot. Seeing your surprise expression means that he never does it when he's with you?" 

"Yeah, I've never seen it..." 

"He doesn't do that to anyone, not even Baekhyun. You might be able to see it one day, Jongin-ah. He looks so, so adorable you just wanna hug him and gives him everything." 

Kyungsoo didn't move as he heard his mother and Jongin talk about him. Jongin's hand were somehow on his waist and his forehead was touching Jongin’s neck. He didn't know when Jongin changed their position but it was actually comfortable. 

_Oh, so you like being on Jongin's embrace, Kyungsoo?_

Kyungsoo made an audible whined, making both his mother and Jongin stopped talking, their attentions on him. 

"Soo?" 

Kyungsoo hummed, slowly opening his eyes like he just woken up and blinked them few times. 

"Mom?" 

"Hey, honey. I think you should go home and sleep at your bed. It might not be as warm as Jongin, but I'm sure it's more comfortable lying down instead of sitting like that." 

Kyungsoo gulped, didn't dare turn his head and meet Jongin's eyes. He only whispered a thank you and pulled himself away before he abruptly stood up. He hugged his mother tight to hide his red cheeks. Inhaling his mother sweet scent, he let go and smiled sleepily. "See you soon, mom."

"Don't sleep too late, Kyungsoo. Listen to Jongin, he's just trying to take care of you." his mother said, cupping his cheek as he leaned into it. 

"Okay." 

 

He hated how his mother was right.

Jongin was indeed warmer than his bed.

 

 

***

 

 

"They say the line between love and hate is thin, right?" Kyungsoo hummed as he squatted down, watching the cookies he’s currently baking. 

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun followed beside him, hand on his shoulder. "Don't tell me...? Is this what I think it is?" 

"No... I mean, maybe?" Kyungsoo sighed, scratching his nape. "I just became more comfortable around him? Like, I don't comment that much and just received his..."

"Love?" Baekhyun winced after Kyungsoo slapped his back. 

"Whatever he's giving me. He's right about everything and he's obviously dependable. I just came to realize how stupid I was for complaining about every good things that he did and still does." 

Baekhyun hummed, patting his back. "I like your progress, Kyungsoo. Believe that he would be the best husband for you and that you will have to try doing the same for him." 

"But Baekhyun..." 

"Yes, Soo?"

"I still...can't, you know? Like I still feel like I could try, maybe?" 

"Try what?"

"Falling for someone?"

"And you don't want that person to be Jongin? Isn't it good when you fall in love with your fiancé? Your future husband?" Baekhyun asked gently. 

Kyungsoo gnawed on his lower lip, eyes meeting Baekhyun's. "I just never thought of it. He's supposed to be my rival, my enemy, someone I hate."

"And he could also be the one you like, Kyungsoo. He can be both of them, a husband who takes care of you and a rival who motivates you. Isn't that a good combination?" 

"It is..." 

"And you need to remember that you can't force things. Just let go of the anxiety and worry, Kyungsoo. Focus on your exam, go to the trip with him and then see if things change. It's good if it does change, but when it's not...then you can come back to me and we'll talk again. How's that?" 

"Okay." 

"Glad my baby is growing up." Baekhyun chuckled teasingly, ruffling Kyungsoo's hair who formed his heart shaped smile. 

 

 

Kyungsoo didn't know if Jongin noticed how he rarely complained these days, but Jongin didn't tease him with excessive skinship anymore. He just did what was necessary and let go of him when it was only the both of them. 

Kyungsoo felt natural when he asked help from Jongin, spending their time studying together in the library and Kyungsoo even occasionally cooked for Jongin as a thank you. 

"It's like an example of how our life would be in the future..." Kyungsoo said to himself, sighing out loud. 

He was currently lying on his bed, ready to go to sleep but not yet sleepy. It was weird to think of Jongin not as someone he hated but someone... 

_Wait, how about that that time when you said that you won't fall for Jongin, Kyungsoo?_

"I'm not falling for him, just accepting him as my fiancé..." He said out loud, turning his body to the other side. His curtains were opened like usual and the sky was as dark as ever, not a presence of star nor moon could be seen. 

His phone beeped, signaling a new message and he checked it. 

_'Are you sleeping already?'_

Jongin. 

_'No.'_

_'Want to go swimming with me?'_

_'No.'_

_'Please? Just come and accompany me then.'_

And Kyungsoo found himself watching over Jongin swimming freely while hugging his legs. The weather was a bit cold even after he wore his sweater. He didn't know how Jongin could swim at time like this. 

"Aren't you cold?" Kyungsoo asked, voice a bit loud so Jongin could hear him. Jongin was on the edge of the pool, head on top of his arm.

"Nope. Are you?"

"A bit." 

"Want me to make you some coffee?" Jongin offered, brushing his wet hair few times, eyes not leaving Kyungsoo. 

"No, I was trying to sleep." 

Jongin raised an eyebrow, "Have a hard time sleeping?" 

"Yep." 

"Something's been bothering you?" 

"A little." 

"And it's not about our exam, right?" Jongin asked, receiving another nod from Kyungsoo. "Want to tell me about it?" 

"No. But something just came to me, can I ask it?"

"Sure." Jongin lifted himself out of the pool, water falling down his bare chest and Kyungsoo immediately dropped his gaze. Jongin took the towel on top of the outdoor chaise lounge beside Kyungsoo, drying himself before wrapping his body with it as he sat down. 

"Was it an arranged marriage for you parents too?" Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows, fingers playing with the hem of his pants. 

"Yeah. Lucky for them they were friends since high school so it wasn't that awkward. I had fun listening to their stories too." 

Kyungsoo glanced up, seeing Jongin was facing him and playing with his wet hair. "Do they..." 

"Like each other? Not at first, but eventually. I'm not sure if it's luck or it's the way they could be tolerant to each other, but it works. You can see it for yourself, how they like to hold each other's hands at their age. I want to be like them in the future." Jongin sighed, turning his body so he could lay down on the chair, stretching his legs out. 

Kyungsoo's eyes were at Jongin's hand then. It was bigger than his own, obviously, and he felt them countless time to know how warm it was. He unconscious held his palm up, staring. 

"Want to try?" Jongin asked. 

"What?"

Jongin held his hand out, palm up with a grin on his lips, making his eyes crinkle. "Come on, you're curious, aren't you?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but put his own hand on top of Jongin, letting him hold his hand. It was warm, just like the other times he felt it. 

"Your nails...do you like to bite on them?" Jongin leaned in to inspect his hand, frowning when Kyungsoo tried to pull his hand back. "Wait. Try this." 

Letting go of his hand, Jongin intertwined their fingers instead, holding it up in the air. 

It reminded Kyungsoo that they did something similar before. 

"We held hand before, when we dance together, right?" Jongin chuckled.

"Yeah." Kyungsoo blinked, his skin was such a contrast with Jongin's. 

"What do you feel?"

"Warm." answered Kyungsoo. "It's too bad for those whose hands sweat easily." he said to himself. 

"Yeah?" Jongin asked for his other hand with his other palm and Kyungsoo obliged, giving it to him. 

"It's like you're some kind of fortune teller trying to read my future." Kyungsoo laughed because Jongin was holding his hand again. It wasn't bad. It kind of remind him how his brother liked to hold his hand before, scared of losing him in the crowd. 

"I don't have to read it, I know your future will be great if you're beside me." Jongin sounded confident, wriggling his eyebrows after. He tilted his head when Kyungsoo didn't say anything. "What is it?" 

"What if it isn't? Will you take responsibility when I'm not happy later on? You never know what obstacles we will face, Jongin." Kyungsoo sighed, pulling his hands and relieved that Jongin let him. "Will you really take care of someone you don't love? What if you find someone then, will you leave me?" his eyes followed Jongin who stood up, towering over him. Jongin was scowling again. 

"I'm yours, Kyungsoo. Whether you want me or not, I'll always be yours." Jongin whispered, touching his cheek lightly before he dropped his hand, walking away from Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo parted his lips, leaning into the chair sideways and hugging his legs. 

He didn't know if his heart was beating faster because of Jongin's words, his warmth, or both of them.

 

 

***

 

 

Despite getting distracted by Jongin while on the preparation for the final exams, Kyungsoo did a great job excelling in all subjects. He was proud of himself and he couldn't wait for the score to come out. 

Only to be surprise finding that number one before his name. 

Jongin's name was under his and he couldn't believe it that he rubbed his eyes and blinked at them few times to make sure. 

"How are you feeling, Soo?"

Jongin's arm was on shoulder, face close to his and Kyungsoo was staring dumbly at him. He could hear people whispering around them but for once he didn't care and tuned them out. 

"Did you do this on purpose?" 

"Let's talk somewhere else, hmm?" Jongin smiled charmingly. 

And Kyungsoo let Jongin lead him to the dance club's room. 

"Jongin, what did you do?"

"I told you I'll give you everything that you want." 

"But I don't want to be the number one like this, I want to beat you by myself, not with your help." Kyungsoo groaned, throwing his head up in frustration. 

"This is your last chance to become number one, Kyungsoo. I just want to make you happy." Jongin said, hands on his pocket. 

"Jongin, isn't it obvious how unhappy I am right now? What will other think—"

"It doesn't matter what they think. I just...is this a bad decision of mine? I really don't get a thank you from you?" Jongin took a step forward, getting closer to him. 

"How can I say thank you? I hate it when you're like this, I never ask things from you but you did them while when I ask you for a small favor you just..." Kyungsoo shook his head, walking in a small circle slowly, biting his nail. 

"Stop that." Jongin reached out, pulling Kyungsoo's hand. 

Kyungsoo pulled his hand from his grip, glaring at him. "The results are out so you can't change anything. Just... At least I know now that I won't be able to beat you in any ways." 

"You beat me in so many ways, Kyungsoo. You just never know..." Jongin said in a low voice. His jaw was clenched and Kyungsoo was taken aback seeing his fiancé was clenching his hand into fists. 

"Jongin?" 

"I'll see you later." Jongin turned his head away before he left Kyungsoo alone. 

Kyungsoo saw a flash of anger on those orbs and he knew he was the cause of it.

 

 

Jongin was angry at him and he didn't know what to do. 

Kyungsoo was scared, he never saw Jongin frown all day long like that without smiling even once. They were heading to the mansion that belonged to the Kim's and Kyungsoo couldn't imagine enjoying himself while Jongin was mad at him. 

"Jongin?"

Jongin hummed, eyes not leaving the street as he was driving. 

"What should I do?"

"Huh?" Jongin glanced at him, frowning. 

"I'm sorry. I really don't like it seeing you this...what should I do so you can forgive me?" Kyungsoo shifted his eyes on his laps, his hands were playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I don't know. You just have to wait, I guess." Jongin said. 

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, "How long do you get angry usually?" 

"Depends."

"For something like this?" 

"A day?"

"Oh."

"Unless," 

Kyungsoo lifted his head, turning to Jongin with hopeful eyes. "Yeah?" 

"Unless you agree to go with me tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow? To whe—Yes, I mean yes. I'll go with you, Jongin." 

"Okay." 

Kyungsoo curled his lips up, sighing in relief when he saw Jongin relax his body, along with his nods as if he was thinking of something in his mind. 

 

***

 

Jongin woke Kyungsoo up the next morning. He was wearing his casual clothes, a simple blue shirt with a pair of jeans and snapback on his hand. He greeted Kyungsoo with a smile, calling for his name softly and it took Kyungsoo few seconds that Jongin’s hand was caressing his bangs gently. 

"Get ready, okay? I'll make you something for breakfast." 

For a moment Kyungsoo felt like Jongin was going to lean in and kiss him but his fiancé pulled away and left him in his room. 

After a simple breakfast of a toast and a glass of milk, Jongin took him to a stroll around to see other people’s mansions. They walk more for around fifteen minutes until they reach the local market there.

Jongin was throwing smile everywhere and it wasn't the same one he gave at school. It was more friendly, just like how the people there nodded and greeted him back. 

"Jongin, is that you?" 

A deep voice was calling for Jongin and a man slightly taller than him come running, abruptly hugging him. 

"Yah! It's been awhile, where have you been?" 

"Hey..." Jongin laughed out loud, hugging the man back, big grin formed as the man kept patting his back. "Please, it's like we haven't been chatting all this times, Wonshik."

Wonshik raised an eyebrow and for a second Kyungsoo felt like shrinking at his scary expression only to relax when the man's eyes crinkled as he laughed. 

"Still, it's different when we can't see each other, Jongin. I'll go to Seoul in couple of months, though. I hope you can help me settling in there with Taekwoon." 

"Sure, no problem at all." 

Wonshik grinned, nodding twice before his eyes fell on Kyungsoo who unconsciously took a step closer to Jongin. "Oh, Hello there!" 

Jongin turned his head to Kyungsoo who smiled politely. 

"Hello." 

"Jongin, do you mind introducing us?" Wonshik had a teasing smile on his lips, eyes narrowing at Jongin like he was giving him some signal. 

"Yeah, sorry. Kyungsoo, this it Wonshik, my friend. Wonshik, you know him already." 

Kyungsoo and Wonshik exchanged a bow and the former felt a hand on his waist, making him look up to Jongin. 

"We'll go back tonight. Don't forget everything, okay?"

"Sure. Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo." Wonshik winked at Jongin who only laughed, shooing him with a hand. 

"Sorry, he's a bit scary, huh?" 

"He's...tall..." Kyungsoo mumbled, eyes still on Wonshik's back. 

"Yeah, he is." Jongin chucked, "Come on. We need to follow the schedule or we'll ruin my plan." 

Kyungsoo let Jongin pull him by the wrist as he guide them to wherever they were going. 

 

 

Visiting many different stores and meeting many nice owners, old and young, reminded Kyungsoo of his childhood. His mother used to bring him to the market and many people greeted him just like this, it was years ago and he remembered the last time he did it was when he was ten before their parents got more busy. 

Jongin seemed like he knew quite few people there as they kept greeting him, saying how they missed him. He kept introducing him as his fiancé and Kyungsoo lost count of how many times he tried to hide his blush when they complimented how good they look together. 

They ended up going to the beach, sitting on a large blanket that Jongin borrowed from Wonshik with some foods and drinks that they bought from the market while watching the waves moving around, gentle breeze caressing their hair occasionally. 

Kyungsoo played with the sand for a bit, ignoring Jongin who was watching for him in silence. 

After not talking for few minutes Kyungsoo felt awkward that he tried to make a small talk.

"Seems like everyone knows you." Kyungsoo said, glancing up at Jongin. 

"I came here a lot when I was young so, yeah." 

"You had a great time showing me off, too." Kyungsoo lowered his voice, not sure how Jongin would react to that. 

"It's just natural. We'll go back here once in awhile in the future and my mother said it's a good thing to introduce you to them before they hear the news." Jongin shrugged, leaning back with his hands propping behind him. 

"We'll come here a lot?" Kyungsoo's hand kept playing with the sand, smiling a little because he missed how they feel. 

"Yeah. I feel like I'm both a noble but at the same time not when I'm here. It's comforting how they treat me as who am I. Do you like it here?"

Kyungsoo nodded, "I like the people here. I think I might explore the place again tomorrow." 

"I don't have to worry that you'll get lost if it's in here. I trust them to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." Kyungsoo straightened his back, not liking what Jongin was implying. 

"I know, Kyungsoo. This place is safe and I know nothing bad will happen to you. You might not know it but you have this impression that..." Jongin pursed his lips, eyes meeting Kyungsoo's who waited for him to continue, "That you’re asking for a trouble?" 

"What was that supposed to mean?" Kyungsoo frowned. 

Jongin shrugged, "I'm just talking about how there are many bad people in this world and you might attract them.” he sighed, “Anyway, do you prefer to eat lunch at home or eat out?" 

Kyungsoo wanted to ask more but he let Jongin change the topic. "Out. I saw a restaurant that I want to try earlier." he cleared his throat, cleaning the sand from his hands. 

"Great. Let me take a small nap and wake me up in around fifteen, okay? I had a hard time sleeping last night..." Jongin lay down as he talked, getting comfortable and covered his eyes with his arms. 

Kyungsoo pouted at that, not expecting for Jongin to leave him to sleep—

 _Why did he have a hard time sleeping?_

Kyungsoo ended up watching the waves which calmed him, hugging his legs and every now and then taking a glance at Jongin's sleeping face as he changed his position, showing his most relaxing face for Kyungsoo to see.

 

 

 

"Soo?" 

Kyungsoo turned his head to Jongin who rubbed his eyes, both eyebrows and mouth furrowed which made him chuckled.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." 

Jongin hummed, curling his body and stretched it out. He blinked couple of times, seeing Kyungsoo with sleepy eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up? What time is it? The sun, ugh..." He covered his eyes with his palms. 

"Hot, huh? You look tired though."

"I can go back to sleep after lunch..." Jongin sighed, sitting up. There were some stray strands and Kyungsoo unconsciously reached out to fix it but paused mid air. 

Jongin blinked, eyes on his hand while Kyungsoo stared with wide eyes. 

"Uhm, let's go?" Kyungsoo gulped, pulling his hand back and stood up, patting the back of his pants. 

"Were you about to do what I think you were about to?" Jongin tilted his head, a lazy smirk adorning his lips. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kyungsoo refused to see him, putting his hands inside of his pockets. 

"Fine. Which restaurant by the way?"

 

 

 

"What are the odds for you to choose our restaurant, Kyungsoo." Wonshik said after Jongin told him about Kyungsoo's choice of restaurant. 

Kyungsoo was actually uncomfortable to be around Wonshik, but he let go of the feeling and focused on the menu on his hands instead. 

"Do you want his recommendation, Soo?" Jongin casually scooted closer to see the menu on his hand, even if there was another one on the table, making Kyungsoo glare at him. Jongin smiled innocently. 

"Taekwoon is actually making new dishes to add to our menu. Do you maybe want to try them?" Wonshik offered. 

"Can we?" asked Jongin. 

"Yeah, of course. Special only for Kim Jongin who just got back here." Wonshik gave a toothy grin. 

"Do you want to try?" Jongin turned to Kyungsoo who nodded. 

"Sure." 

 

 

Jongin did bring them back to the mansion and said that he would take another nap, letting Kyungsoo do whatever he wants. He gave him Wonshik's number in case he wants to ask for good restaurants recommendation to go. 

Kyungsoo didn’t forget that he promised Jongin he would follow him that day so he stayed inside instead to watch TV and fell asleep on the couch. 

When he woke up, he was on his room, under the warm blanket and Kyungsoo decided to sleep again, forgetting the fact that someone moved him to his bed.

 

 

Jongin woke Kyungsoo up for the second time that day and this time his hand was on his forehead, like he was checking his temperature. "Are you okay? You're kind of warm?" 

Kyungsoo sighed in content, Jongin's palm was warm and he kind of like it. 

_That hand belongs to you, Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo snapped his eyes open at the voice on his head. Jongin tilted his head, raising his eyebrows. 

"Kyungsoo?" 

Kyungsoo quickly moved Jongin's hand away, asking him to step aside with a small voice. 

"Did you fall asleep after so much walk outside? Where did you go?" Jongin asked, now standing up. 

"I didn't go anywhere..." Kyungsoo took his phone to check the time. He slept around two hours. 

"Why?"

"Just because...are we going out again now?" he asked back. 

"No, a little bit later, I need to wait for Wonshik and Taekwoon to get the preparation ready." 

"What preparation?" 

"Something." Jongin shrugged, "What do you want to do now?" 

"I don't know." Kyungsoo was still lying down, turning to his side and looking up to Jongin. "Wanna watch a movie?" 

"Sure."

 

 

Kyungsoo actually watched two movies with Jongin beside him. It was almost like he watched the movie himself, only that someone was adding some comments or asked for questions about the part that he didn't know. 

"Wow, that's a really great movie. It's actually quite long but it doesn't feel boring, don't you think so?"

"Yeah." Kyungsoo mumbled, still munching on the cookies. He checked on the clock and was surprised finding out that it was afternoon already. "Uh, Jongin? Didn't you say we have to go somewhere?" 

"Hmm?" Jongin followed his eyes to check the clock, gasping when he realized how it was quite late already. "Oh, right. Okay, you go take a shower and get change, I'll do the same. Be quick, Soo." He took his phone and went to his room.

 

 

"I know what that looks like, Jongin." Kyungsoo shook his head vigorously, refusing to come out to the outdoor table that Jongin reserved for them. It was dark outside and there were some pretty lamps in yellow, pink, and purple, bringing a romantic atmosphere. There were also candles on each tables and Kyungsoo could see many young couples outside, husband and wife, and even elderly couples. 

"Come on, Soo. I bet you never had something like this before." Jongin chuckled, grabbing his hand and pulled him outside. 

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo hissed. "Why do we have to eat outside? I don't like it!" 

"You'll get a lot of this in the future, thought?" 

"What?" 

Jongin pulled the chair for him and pushed him down to sit on it. He then took his own seat, grinning. "I just want to try doing this. You know it'll be different when do it before and after marriage." 

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo sighed, feeling weak on his chair. He should have known that Jongin was the romantic type—no, no, no he said that he just wanted to try this. 

"What do you want to eat?" 

"I don't know...I suddenly don't have any appetite..."

"Even to try their special menu for Sunday and only for couples?" Jongin smiled smugly when Kyungsoo snapped his eyes up to him, biting his lower lip as if contemplating the idea. 

"I hate you." Kyungsoo whispered. 

"I know that." Jongin's smile only went wider before he called for the waiter.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo learned more about Jongin and his childhood. About Wonshik, his love for swimming, and how normal he felt when he was at the mansion. The people knew that he was a noble but they didn't treat him any different than others, he was just Jongin there and he loved it. 

"Do you want to live here?" asked Kyungsoo. 

"Of course I do. It's near the beach and we can see the stars here. It's just too bad that Wonshik's going to move out of here." Jongin smiled sadly, sipping on his drink. 

"How about work?" 

"I want to try and teach the kids here. I'm patient and I think it'll be fun."

Kyungsoo hummed, imagining Jongin surrounded by little kids calling for his name, asking him different questions while Jongin patiently tended to them one by one. 

He'd be a great father, wouldn't he? 

"Let me guess, you'll slowly take over your father's business?" Jongin wriggled his eyebrows, knowing his answer was right. 

"Yeah, but not all. Only the small part as my brother will be the one handling them. I...actually don't know what I want to do after this." Kyungsoo curled his lips up, eyes on Jongin. "I'm kind of jealous of someone like you, or Baekhyun and Chanyeol who know what they want to do..."

"You can just do whatever you want, I'm not the type who tell not to do this or that." 

"I'll figure that out..." Kyungsoo hummed. He remembered earlier how serene it was to sit down and just watch the wave, having Jongin sleeping beside him like he was sleeping on his own bed. "This place isn't that bad, I might consider living here..."

"Yeah? You're the type to follow your husband even if you hate him?" 

"I never said—" Kyungsoo blinked. Husband. Right, Jongin was his future husband. 

"The way you treat me talk louder, Kyungsoo." Jongin chuckled. He sighed out loud then, head turning to the left and right. "Will we become like them years from on?" 

Kyungsoo followed his eyes on one elderly couple. They looked happy and serene. They even held hand as they talked and it brought a smile to Kyungsoo's lips, "We'll see." 

 

 

"So, did you have fun today?" Jongin asked, leaning on the bathroom door. 

Kyungsoo just washed his face, wiping them with the towel gently. "Yeah. Thank you." 

"I just want you to know me better, it's only fair." shrugged Jongin. 

Kyungsoo agreed. He found new things about Jongin and it was nice. Usually all he thought of was studying when it came to Jongin, but now that he finished his exam, Jongin was just Jongin, his fiancé, not his rival. 

"Well, you better go to sleep. Have you decided where do you want to go tomorrow?" 

"No... I haven't even ask Wonshik about it." 

"You might want to ask Taekwoon for good restaurant recommendation." Jongin yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Go to sleep, Jongin." Kyungsoo stared at him in concern. Jongin must be tired driving for hours, walking him around to entertain him. 

"Okay. I might be sleeping all day tomorrow so don't forget to text me where you're going." Jongin smiled sleepily, running a hand on his hair. 

"Do you...want to go with me?" Kyungsoo pursed his lips. He did enjoy learning more about Jongin and he wanted to know more, knowing he had the time. 

"Really? Don't you want to go explore alone, just like your mother said?" Jongin suddenly had an excited glint that he couldn't hide from his eyes, even a small smile was forming. 

"Just answer me." Kyungsoo huffed.

"Sure, I'll follow you this time then." Jongin nodded hard, eyes crinkling again. 

"Okay...now go and sleep." Kyungsoo cleared his throat, putting the towel aside.  
"Before I forget," Jongin walked to Kyungsoo, smiling down to him. He leaned in, making Kyungsoo's eyes went bigger, "Good night, Soo." and he pressed his lips briefly on his cheek. 

It took Kyungsoo few seconds to realize that Jongin just kissed him on the cheek and that he was already gone, leaving Kyungsoo alone as his hand was touching his warm cheek.

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo took Jongin to two different restaurants already and the latter was already full as they finished their food, pouting while rubbing his stomach. 

"How can you stay small and don't gain weight when you eat this much?" Jongin said, huffing out loud. 

"I will gain some sooner. I don't study and exercise anymore lately." Kyungsoo answered as he scanned the menu again, "Do you want any dessert?" 

"Ugh, no, thanks." Jongin shook his head, shaking his head and focusing on his phone. "I'm so gonna regret telling you about Taekwoon..."

"You can go home if you want, I'm not forcing you to come with me." 

"I know, but it's the first time you ask me to go along, how can I say no?" Jongin's tone was a bit whiny and it amused Kyungsoo. 

"Let's take a stroll after this before we go to the next place." Kyungsoo tapped his finger on the menu, eyes on Jongin. 

"How many places left?" Jongin glanced up, looking worried. 

"One cake shop and the last one is for dinner. You can handle them, right?" 

"Sure." 

 

 

"Bookstore?" Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. 

"Why? I like books. I read almost all the books in the library." Jongin said as he opened the door for Kyungsoo, waiting for him to come in first before he did. 

"Yeah, right." Kyungsoo snorted. 

"You don't believe me? I've liked reading since I was a little, it's because of my mother, she read to me a lot of books." 

"What's your favorite book then?" Kyungsoo asked, following Jongin to the fiction section. He found some interesting titles, checking them while Jongin stood next to him. 

"This book called _Rainbow Heart_. It's a children’s book but aside from the pretty drawings, the story is simple yet touching." 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprise you didn’t answer with some kind of self motivation book or famous novel or something..." 

Jongin chucked, shaking his head lightly. "What's with self motivation book?" 

"I don't know, you seem like you'd read something like that. You look like a deep thinker type?" 

"It's good that you tried to read me, Soo." Jongin threw him a smile, taking a book and checking it. "You don't have to follow me here, just check any book you want." 

"No, I'll just wait for you." Kyungsoo took a random book, a picture of crown was on the cover. He read the summary, about a prince who was having a hard time with his preparation to be a King and it mentioned about his fiancée there. His eyes unconsciously shifted to Jongin, seeing the man with his lips parted, eyes on the books. 

Why did the summary remind him of Jongin? 

 

 

"Stop smiling." Kyungsoo groaned, cutting his cake before he ate the big bite, glaring at Jongin. 

"Sorry, it's just cute that you bought a novel. Especially seeing what's the story about..." 

"What about the story? I'm just curious, that's all." Kyungsoo raised his voice a bit, only bringing a wider smile from Jongin. 

"Tell me how the story goes after you finish." Jongin said, not touching his cake yet. 

"You can read it by yourself." Kyungsoo retorted. 

"I know, but it's more fun to hear it from you." 

"Whatever. Eat your cake or I'll be the one eating it." 

Jongin looked down to his cake before shifting his gaze back up, "Want to try it?" 

"No." 

Jongin cut a portion and lifted it with his fork to Kyungsoo, "Open up." 

"I said no." Kyungsoo leaned back, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Seriously Kyungsoo, you need to try this. This is my favorite." Jongin pushed his hand further, eyes narrowing as his smile was gone. 

Kyungsoo gulped, reluctantly opening his mouth and took it. His eyes widen as he tasted the bitter and sweet combination, it was so smooth and melted inside his mouth. 

"Good, right? Here." 

Kyungsoo didn't refuse this time, taking it happily because he now preferred the cake Jongin had. 

"Let's buy some for tomorrow." Jongin suggested, smiling when Kyungsoo replied with a big smile. "If I knew it'll be this easy..." he trailed off. 

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo blinked, taking another bite as Jongin fed him. 

Jongin shook his head, asking Kyungsoo what was the menu for dinner and Kyungsoo excitedly explain the restaurant Taekwoon recommended to him.

The next three days were spent walking around, eating out, and just talking with Jongin. Kyungsoo had all of his attention to his fiancé, learning more about him, listening to his stories and learning to read his expression better. 

It was surprisingly not that hard, he just didn't observe better before. Jongin could easily smile when he was happy and he would pout, sometimes tried to hide it when he was upset about small things. He was excited when Kyungsoo asked him about the books he had read and when he told him he had been making a new dance routine. 

Jongin even cooked for him. It was great and for Kyungsoo who loved food and could make them, Jongin definitely added another point as his fiancé. 

As much as Kyungsoo was glad that Jongin would be his husband, at the same time he was scared because Jongin was almost too perfect. 

Did he deserve the man? 

It's not that he deserves him or not, he will end up with Jongin anyway. 

He started to compare himself to Jongin, how he lacked in many things, making him worried that he wouldn't be good enough for Jongin.

 _Since when did you have such a low self esteem?_

Kyungsoo sighed, staring at the photo on his phone. It was a photo of him and Jongin. His fiancé took it because he wanted it as a memory of the first time they went there. 

He admitted that they look good together, the height difference looked cute. 

Kyungsoo frowned when he saw that Jongin's hand was on his waist. He didn't even remember feeling it, maybe because Jongin did it a lot of times before when they were with their parents or at school?

His phone vibrated and Kyungsoo dropped it in shock. He blinked when there was a pop up of Jongin's chat. 

_'Are you asleep?'_

_'No.'_

_'Come out.'_

_'Why?'_

_'The stars are pretty.'_

 

 

Kyungsoo wore a jacket as he came out, finding Jongin sitting on the rooftop of the second floor. Jongin was holding two mugs, giving one to him. 

"Hot chocolate?" 

"My favorite." Jongin smiled, telling him to sit down. 

Kyungsoo hummed as he sipped on the warm drink, "Why aren't you sleeping?" 

"Can't sleep. Tired, but can't." 

"Are you okay?" 

Jongin grinned, nodding. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking." he moved eyes up then, making Kyungsoo followed. 

The stars are indeed pretty, decorating the dark sky so simply, blinking as if teasing them. 

"You can go home first if you want. I think I'll stay here for a bit longer. I miss this place..."

"It'll be weird if I go home earlier than you, Jongin." Kyungsoo frowned, Jongin looked really tired. They walked outside again earlier that day and even Kyungsoo was a bit sleepy at the moment. 

"Ah, right... Didn't think of that..." Jongin chuckled, running a hand on his hair with a sigh. 

"Is something bothering you? The reason that you can't sleep?" Kyungsoo asked, hand itching to fix Jongin's unruly hair. 

"Yeah...more like someone..." 

"Is it because of Wonshik?" 

They met Wonshik and Taekwoon again for lunch, talking for around an hour before Taekwoon had to go back to work again. 

"No." Jongin said, putting down the now empty mug aside.

"Okay...you don't have to tell me—" Kyungsoo paused when Jongin suddenly dropped his head on his shoulder. 

"It's cold..." Jongin whispered. 

Kyungsoo's eyes went down to see that Jongin only wore his white t-shirt. "Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" he huffed, "Move, put mine on." 

"No, it's okay. You'll get cold." Jongin refused to move, rubbing his face on Kyungsoo's shoulder and chuckled. "You're using my shampoo." 

"Of course I am." 

"You smell like me." 

Kyungsoo parted his lips, not knowing what to reply. 

"As if you're mine..." 

"J-jongin..." 

"Wake me up in five minutes, will you?" 

Kyungsoo gulped as Jongin whispered on his ear, fixing his position before he let out a sigh, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. 

Kyungsoo woke Jongin up after his shoulder got hurt, pushing Jongin to his room and even tucked him to bed.

 

***

 

"I'm sorry for last night." was what Jongin said when Kyungsoo saw him at the kitchen, cooking their breakfast. 

"It's nothing, Jongin. You just looked so tired. Are you okay now?" he looked up at Jongin after he took a seat. 

"Yeah, a lot better, thanks to you." 

"I did nothing." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. 

Jongin only smiled, continue cooking for another two minutes before he brought Kyungsoo a plate full of his favorite American breakfast. 

"Thank you." 

"I'm staying at home today. Please call Wonshik so he could accompany you." 

"I can go by myself." 

"Oh, sorry. I mean, you have to go with Wonshik today, he's going to bring you to some place I already booked for." Jongin moved his spoon in a circle with a wide smile. 

"You booked the place?" 

"Yep. Just for you. Wonshik’s just going to drop you and he'll be on standby when you're finished. Enjoy your time there, Kyungsoo." 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo asked Wonshik several times on their way to the secret place, the one Jongin refused to tell. Jongin only said that he would enjoy it and that he wished he could be there with Kyungsoo if only he wasn’t feeling tired. 

Kyungsoo was a bit worried seeing how pale Jongin was, but his fiancé told him to just go and that when he got back later Jongin would cook for him. 

_He's a good husband, right?_

Kyungsoo groaned at the voice on his head, waving his hand and shut his eyes to will the thought away. 

"We've arrived." Wonshik said from beside him. 

"Where are we?" Kyungsoo squinted his eyes, seeing the warm looking house. It had some chairs and tables outside, and the glass window were full of flowers. He could see inside there were some customers and—

"Are you happy?" Wonshik asked. 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, "Is that what I think it is?" he couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. He could see some people wearing aprons, each person behind an island. 

"Yes. Cooking course. He wanted you to try for one day and if you like it, you could take the rest of the weeks for more classes." 

"Oh..."

"He can't stop talking about you. Planning things and worrying over it." Wonshik didn't turn off the engine yet. He lifted his eyebrows when Kyungsoo turned his head to him with a deep frown.

"Please, don't do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Talking good things about Jongin." Kyungsoo pursed his lips, eyes moving down to his lap. 

"But he really did it, Kyungsoo. I thought you might want to hear more about your fiancé?"

"Wonshik, you know that this is an arranged marriage, right? That nor I or he could choose someone that we like, unlike you and Taekwoon?"

"Kyungsoo..."

"Are you going inside with me?" Kyungsoo cleared his throat, forming a smile. 

"No, I’m sorry but I need to go back to work. Just call me when you're finished, okay?"

"Sure. Thank you, Wonshik." Kyungsoo opened the door and about to get out when Wonshik called him. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll be more careful in the future." smiled Wonshik, eyes swimming with guilt. 

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't get angry at you...thank you so much, really. You're such a good friend to Jongin." Kyungsoo genuinely smiled this time, nodding at Wonshik before he closed the door. 

_Enjoy the class and just forget everything, Kyungsoo._

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was surprised to see Jongin was waiting for him when he came back from the bathroom after he finished the class. 

"Jongin?"

"Hey. Can I try your food?" 

Kyungsoo smiled, "Sorry. I should've left some for you. I'll make it again tomorrow. What are you doing here? Are you feeling better now?" he walked to Jongin who wore a thick sweater, putting his hand on Jongin's forehead after swiping his bangs. 

Jongin blinked. 

"You should stay and let Wonshik pick me up." Kyungsoo sighed, dropping his hand. "Let's go back, I'll drive." 

"No, I'm fine, really. I just..." Jongin cleared his throat, suddenly dropping his head. 

Now, that was new. 

"Jongin?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Is something wrong?"

Jongin shook his head, lifting his head back and smiled, "Sorry. Just surprised. You just touched my forehead." he laughed. 

"And?"

"You never touch me first before, Kyungsoo." 

"Oh." Kyungsoo blinked.

"Let's order some desserts before we go back?" offered Jongin, hand already calling for a waiter. 

"Fine..." Kyungsoo sat down across of Jongin, watching him instead of opening the menu the waiter just gave to him. "What's your recommendation?" he turned to the waiter. 

"Our chef make special cake every Thursday sir, and today's menu is Sparkling Star. Do you want to try it?" 

"Yes, please." 

"Hmm...I'll just have cappuccino, please." Jongin said with a frown as he closed the menu, letting the waiter take it and bow before he leave. 

"I feel like you're pampering me." Kyungsoo said. 

"Did I?" 

"Is this your plan to make me fall for you?" 

Jongin grinned, "No, it's more like I want to show you that I won't change even after we got married." 

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo sighed, turning his head away. 

_Don't say something cruel, Kyungsoo._

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that, of course I like it, Jongin. I... I don't think that I deserve this sometimes. You should marry someone who will appreciate you for who you are, the one who truly loves you instead of someone like me who..." Kyungsoo trailed off, eyes back on Jongin. 

Jongin's smile was still intact, he leaned back on his chair, hands on his pockets. "This is why I like you. You might be hard on the outside at times, but I know you actually care." 

Kyungsoo nodded, because he did. He did care for Jongin. 

"But I'm okay. I enjoy this, pampering you, or whatever you want to call it. You are going to be my husband, Kyungsoo, and I will treat you like how I want to. I think that you do deserve this, I really do. Your parents trust me to take care of you, just like my parents know you're the best choice for me. I won't stop treating you this way because I'm glad that it's you. If it's you, I really don't mind, Kyungsoo." 

 

 

"Can I hold your hand?" 

Kyungsoo pulled his hand close to his chest, frowning at Jongin. "Why?" 

Jongin only smiled, his palm facing up, waiting. 

Kyungsoo reluctantly put his hand on top of Jongin's. 

"You see this?" Jongin moved his hand so their hands were pressing to each other, up in the air, before he intertwined them. "Don't you think it's a perfect match?" 

"No. It's just because my hand are smaller than yours. Anyone who has a smaller hand than yours would look like a perfect match." Kyungsoo replied. 

"I think it is, Kyungsoo. Not because it looks like a match, but because I feel it. I know that we will take care of each other in the future. I don't know if you'll fall for me, but I won't stop trying. It's like a dream to make my husband love me and if you realize it, when you fall for me, you will also make your dream comes true. You want to marry someone you love, right?" Jongin took a step forward, getting close to Kyungsoo who looked up in a daze at him. 

"Can you imagine it? Can you imagine how great it will be when we fall for each other?" Jongin whispered, his hand went to Kyungsoo's back. 

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo breathed out. Jongin's scent were feeling his lungs. It was good, it had always been, and it was calming. 

"One day I'll make you say yes not because it's an obligation. I will make you say yes because yes, you do love me, Kyungsoo. You'll love me, just how I slowly fell for you." 

Kyungsoo fluttered his eyes close when Jongin tilted his head to press their lips gently. 

Jongin. 

Jongin. 

Kim Jongin. 

He was going to be Kim Kyungsoo very soon.

"Just let it go, Kyungsoo." 

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo had his back pressed on the headboard, hugging his legs as he stared down, watching a sleeping Jongin. He didn't know how, but he said yes when Jongin asked him to sleep together in the same bed. 

He felt like he was being hypnotized by that kiss. By that deep, warm orb. By Jongin's smile. By his future husband. 

Kyungsoo unconsciously smiled when Jongin made a whiny sound, blinking his eyes sleepily. "Morning." He whispered. 

"Hey..." Jongin smiled, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. "What time is it?" 

"I don't know." Kyungsoo put his legs down, reaching out to swipe Jongin's bangs. He blinked when Jongin took his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. 

"Are you sure you're Kyungsoo? This is another dream, right?" 

"Another?" 

"Hmm... You're always smiling at me in my dream..." Jongin sighed in content, kissing Kyungsoo's hand few times more. 

Kyungsoo was speechless. Both because Jongin was being affectionate without anyone seeing them and because he found out that Jongin had been dreaming of him. 

"Yeah? What do I do in your dream?" 

"Usually I was talking to you and you tell me something, something that excites you because you look so happy all the times." 

"The real Kyungsoo never does that?"

"The real Kyungsoo hates me." Jongin laughed airy. He pressed his lips tight after, staring at Kyungsoo. "This is another dream, right? I'll wake up to Kyungsoo wanting to stop this marriage again?" 

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo frowned as Jongin turned his head away, shutting his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I think you should go back to your room, Kyungsoo." Jongin whispered. 

"Jongin, what happened?" Kyungsoo asked when Jongin let go of his hand. 

"I'm just tired. This is exhausting. I don't know until when I can pretend that I'm okay. That it's okay if you don't like me, because you'll be my husband in the end. It's just that the thought of you finding someone and fall for him, asking me to divorce you is too much. I can't handle it. I won't be able to grant that wish of yours." Jongin's voice was trembling and Kyungsoo was fully concerned, moving closer to Jongin and turned his head back to him. Jongin's eyes were glistening in tears and it broke Kyungsoo's heart to see his vulnerable side. 

"Jongin-ah...you know I won't do that." 

Jongin chuckled bitterly, "But you never know what will happen in the future, Soo..." 

"Yes, that's why, you never know if maybe I'll really fall for you, just like you want." Kyungsoo had a hand on top of Jongin's heart, his other hand was rubbing Jongin's arm. 

"I don't know...I feel so tired..." 

"Do you want me to cook breakfast for you? You can go back to sleep after, how about that?" Kyungsoo offered, hand checking Jongin's temperature. He was warmer than usual. 

"You'll do that for me?" 

Kyungsoo sighed, nodding his head. "I'll be back real quick." he said before going out of the room. 

 

 

Jongin ate his breakfast and medicine before he went back to sleep. After cleaning the dishes Kyungsoo took a shower and went back to Jongin's room, bringing some books with him to read. 

Kyungsoo occasionally checked on Jongin who looked so peaceful on his sleep. He couldn't believe they slept together on the same bed last night. How come he didn't refuse him? 

He felt his cheeks became warm as the memory of Jongin's lips came back. 

He shut his eyes tight, thinking of what he wanted for lunch instead. He promised Jongin to cook him the new recipe he learned yesterday. 

Kyungsoo quietly went out of the room to check the fridge. He smiled finding out that they have all the ingredients. Being nice to Jongin once in awhile was okay, Jongin had been planning all the events for him for the past week anyway. 

_Isn't he a good husband?_

 

 

"How's my baby?" 

Kyungsoo made a puke sound at Chanyeol's voice, Baekhyun laughing beside him. He was doing a video call with the pair. 

"How are you, Soo? Did you have fun with Jongin?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Yeah. Not bad." Kyungsoo shrugged, staring at Chanyeol and Baekhyun who both frowned at his answer. "Okay, it's good. I mean, he brought me to several restaurants and you know I like trying new food." 

Chanyeol grinned, nodding excitedly. "Where is he now?" 

"Uhm. In his room. He's...a bit sick?" Kyungsoo suddenly felt nervous for no reason. 

"Sick? Is he okay? Why aren't you there with him?" Baekhyun's voice turned worried. 

"I was. I just finished cooking for him and wanted to talk with you guys first." 

"About?"

"Uh? Just..."

"Something wrong, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asked, both he and Baekhyun could tell when Kyungsoo was anxious about something. 

"Nothing, just...I don't know how to say this." Kyungsoo suddenly didn't think that telling them about Jongin was the best thing to do at the moment. He knew he was confused at Jongin’s confession but he needed time to think of this by himself. 

"Is it Jongin?" Baekhyun smiled at Kyungsoo's nod. "Just enjoy your time with him, knowing him better and all. Don't think about the past or the future, just be Do Kyungsoo who's going to marry Kim Jongin." 

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo tsked, but Baekhyun only laughed.

"He's right, Kyungsoo. Just do whatever you want before your status changed." Chanyeol said, "Everything changes after marriage, whether it's arranged or not." 

 

 

Kyungsoo was still mulling over Chanyeol's words until Jongin had woke up and finished his food. 

"It's good."

"Huh?" Kyungsoo snapped out of his thought. "Oh, thank you."

"You okay?" Jongin tilted his head.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo smiled, bringing his hands on top of the table. “Are you feeling better?”

"Yep, rest is enough. Can't believe I got sick over worrying too much." Jongin shook his head before he drank his water. 

"Worrying about what?"

"Impressing you?" 

"Why?" 

Jongin sighed, smiling tiredly. "You know why, Kyungsoo. Stop pretending that you didn't hear me this morning." 

Kyungsoo gulped, dropping his eyes to the empty plate. Of course Jongin would bring the topic back. "I heard you...I heard all of your words before which is why I feel guilty about them." 

"What do you mean, Soo?" Jongin leaned in to the table, reaching our for Kyungsoo's hand to hold it and Kyungsoo let him. It was comforting and it had been awhile since he started liking it. 

"I feel like I don't deserve you. I know we can't change this arrangement but I just... Someone out there is better at taking care of you, Jongin." 

"But you're doing a great job at the moment. You take care of me when I'm sick, even cooking for me." 

"That's not enough." Kyungsoo shook his head, biting his lower lip. 

"It is enough. I just want you to be by my side, taking care of me, accompanying me, supporting me. I don't ask for much and I won't stop you from doing whatever you like. All I'm asking from you is for you to spend your time with me at least once a week." smiled Jongin. 

"Just one day?"

"I'd love to have you all day by my side, truthfully." 

"I can do...that...maybe..." Kyungsoo frowned as he lowered his voice. Was he promising Jongin something that he couldn't keep? 

"I'm not forcing you, Soo. What you want to do is more important than what I want." Jongin said, moving their hands a little. 

"But I want to be a good husband to you." 

"You're already a great fiancé for me, you don't have to worry about that." Jongin chuckled. He let out another sigh, eyes on Kyungsoo's hand. "We need to choose our wedding rings by the way." 

"Oh." 

"What kind of ring do you want?" 

"Uhm, something simple?" Kyungsoo inhaled when Jongin rubbed his thumb on his ring finger. 

"Yeah? Maybe with some engraving inside?" 

"What kind of engraving?" 

"Our wedding date?" 

Kyungsoo shook his head, nose scrunched. 

"Any idea?"

"Something important for us..." Kyungsoo hummed, "We will think about it, we still have time, right?" 

"Yeah, we do." Jongin's smile went wider as he pulled Kyungsoo's hand and leaned in, pressing his lips on them. "I can't wait, Soo."

Kyungsoo felt a pang on his heart. 

 

 

 

"I can't sleep." Kyungsoo said, staring at the dark sky through the window as he curled himself on the bed. 

"Just move your body for a bit until you feel tired, Soo." Baekhyun's voice came from his phone, on the other line. 

"I can't."

"Drink something warm?" Chanyeol suggested. 

"Too lazy to move." Kyungsoo chuckled. 

"It's a good thing, actually, to find that Kyungsoo couldn't sleep thinking of his fiancé." Chanyeol snickered.

"It's not a good thing. I'm worried that I won't make Jongin proud to have me as his husband. I mean, I just realized it, he's a Kim. Can you imagine all eyes are going to be on me after we get married?" 

"You've gotten used to it." Baekhyun said. 

Kyungsoo groaned, rolling his body to the other side, moving his phone near him. "I just don't like it when I hear a gossip about us, especially about Jongin. I don't want people talking bad of him because of me not being a good husband." 

"Please, Soo... You're already his husband in Jongin's eyes. Can't you see those hearts on his eyes?" 

Kyungsoo could imagined Baekhyun rolling his eyes while Chanyeol nodding beside him. Was it true? What was he talking about anyway, hearts on his eyes? 

"Soo, you're worrying about nothing again. You have one week left in there, enjoy it as much as you want, whether alone or with Jongin." 

Kyungsoo hummed, closing his eyes as Jongin's face came to his mind. 

Kyungsoo dreamed of smiling happily while staring at his own hand, a silver band reflecting the light that shined on it. Another hand then come, covering his own and the other was on his stomach as his back was pressed into something sturdy. 

"Simple yet meaningful."

It was Jongin's voice. 

 

 

***

 

Kyungsoo spend the rest of the week going out, walking around, cooking, and talking with Jongin. He felt it, how they become closer and how he got comfortable around his fiancé. Jongin smiled a lot too, laughed more, and even one time cried when they watched a movie together. He smiled bashfully after, saying that he could relate to the main character. 

Jongin asked many things and Kyungsoo answered each and every of them. His childhood, his brother, his parents, his hobby, his thoughts, things he hated. 

"You might want to open a restaurant, sharing people your delicious recipes." Jongin said when Kyungsoo had a hard time answering a question about his dream. 

"Isn't it hard to manage?" 

"I'll help as much as I can. We can also ask for some tips from Taekwoon."

"Oh, right." Kyungsoo was staring at Jongin's hand, unconsciously reaching for it but stopping in the middle. He blinked, hearing Jongin's chuckle, having his fiancé taking his hand and hold it instead. 

"You can work at the restaurant while I teach. I will feel tired when I go back but I can't wait to eat dinner with you and collapse on the bed as soon as we reached home." 

Home. 

The place belonged to the both of them.

Jongin and Kyungsoo. 

Husband and husband. 

The place where they—

"Soo?"

Kyungsoo snapped out of his thought, looking up to Jongin. Jongin raised his eyebrows, his free hand brushing his hair. "Something wrong?" 

"No." 

"Yeah?" Jongin shifted his body closer to Kyungsoo, hand cupping Kyungsoo's cheek. "You sure? You had that blank look again." 

"Did I?" Kyungsoo swallowed, leaning his cheek to Jongin's warm hand. He saw a flash of worry in Jongin's eyes, disappearing just as quick before Jongin pulled up his lips into a smile. 

"Mh-hm. That cute blank look that make me want to pinch your cheek." and Jongin did, laughing softly. 

Kyungsoo liked the sound. He was used to it by now and knowing that it was him who made Jongin smile made his heart ache again. 

"I'm sorry." Kyungsoo whispered, dropping his head. 

_Why are you sorry, Kyungsoo? You did nothing!_

"What? What did you do?" Jongin lowered his head to peek at Kyungsoo who tried to cover his eyes behind his bangs. 

"I'm sorry that I'm won't be able to make you proud, that I might ruin the Kim’s name..." 

"Kyungsoo, why are you saying this? Did someone talk bad about you?" 

"No, I mean, I don't know. They might? I'm..." Kyungsoo didn't know how his feelings changed. He didn't want to become Jongin's husband at first, how come he was worrying over not being a good husband for him now? 

"Yeah?" Jongin tilted Kyungsoo's head up gently by his chin. 

"I'm scared. I don't know why but I'm scared. I hate this feeling. It hurts me seeing you smile now. I can't stop thinking that I'm not the perfect person for you. I don't even like you, I don't want to marry you but I... Why, Jongin? Why suddenly I feel responsible, that I want to be a good husband for you?" 

"Really, Soo? You really don't know why?" 

"No, I don't." Kyungsoo stared right at Jongin's eyes, the pair that he could never read. It was lovely to see Jongin's eyes crinkled whenever he talk to Kyungsoo, or when he was listening to him talk. A frowning Jongin was cute, whining about things that he hated, or just complaining about simple things such as the weather was too hot. 

"You care for me." 

"What?" 

Jongin inhaled, "Because you care for me. You want to be a good husband, worrying that you're not the right one for me is because I start to matter to you." he cupped Kyungsoo's cheek, rubbing his cheek with his thumb, "You think of me as your fiancé now, Kyungsoo. You see me as your future husband, someone who you don't want to disappoint. Jongin is now becoming important to Kyungsoo." 

And he leaned in, pressing their lips together and making Kyungsoo shut his eyes. 

That pair of lips was gone in second, causing Kyungsoo to open his eyes. Jongin had a warm smile and crescent eyes. Kyungsoo didn't know why but he moved his hand to Jongin's cheek, pressing his palm lightly. Jongin leaned to it, brows frowning. 

"Am I falling for you?" Kyungsoo heard his own voice trembling. His heartbeat was getting faster and his grip on his own shirt tightened. 

"Only you can answer that question, Soo." Jongin put his hand over Kyungsoo's, moving his head to kiss Kyungsoo's hand again. "How do you feel right now?" 

"I feel like puking." 

Jongin chuckled, closing his eyes. "In a good way?" 

"How come there's a good way when you want to puke?" groaned Kyungsoo, squinting his eyes at Jongin. 

"It's not like you're going to puke for real..." 

"I might!" Kyungsoo pulled his hand from Jongin's grip, hating when Jongin chuckle and hold it back. "Let go." 

"Nope."

"I want to go to sleep. You just...do whatever you want." 

"Can I go to sleep with you?"

"No." Kyungsoo hissed when Jongin didn't let go of his hand even after he stood up. "Jongin..." 

"Please?" 

Jongin actually made a puppy eyes and Kyungsoo pressed his lips tight. He couldn't believe he wanted to squeal at that face. "Fine. Now let go." 

Jongin grinned instantly, letting go of Kyungsoo but surprising him by hugging him after. "I'm going to have a good dream tonight!" 

Kyungsoo huffed at Jongin's shirt, but shutting his eyes at Jongin's warmth. 

He might get a better sleep than usual tonight.

 

***

 

"I should've said no, why did I let him sleep with me? Why, why, why? Baek, this is wrong, this is so so wrong!" Kyungsoo was biting his nail when he said it, staring at Baekhyun through his phone. 

"Soo, calm down."

"I can't! How could I calm down? I was actually hugging him on my sleep!" Kyungsoo hissed. 

It was so embarrassing when he woke up to a grinning Jongin that morning. It took him few second before he realized how close their faces are and how one of his hand was curling around Jongin's body. Kyungsoo was quick to move away from Jongin and even tripped on the blanket when he climbed down the bed and ran to the bathroom, locking himself. 

Jongin knocked the door after to let him know that he would cook him breakfast and that Kyungsoo should take a shower while he was doing whatever he was inside the bathroom for. 

"Soo, you'll do that a lot in the future."

"I won't do that ever again!" 

"Why? It's normal to do that, I mean, he's your husband—"

"Future husband!" 

"—and you'll do a lot of other intimate things with him—"

"Baekhyun."

"—It's not that bad to practice now? You have like what, a month left? I'm sure—"

"Byun Baekhyun will you shut up?!" 

Baekhyun instantly closed his mouth. 

Kyungsoo was glaring at him, only to sigh and run a hand on his face after. "Am I really falling for him..." 

"What?"

Kyungsoo shook his head, "Nothing." 

"No, you definitely said something." Baekhyun formed a small smile, "What is it, Soo?" 

"What if I like him?" 

"It's a good thing. Didn't you say that you want to marry someone you love?" 

"Not love, Baekhyun, that's such a strong word." 

"Love is the next step of Like. The more you spend time with him, the more you see his character, his good traits and how he will be a good husband to you and take care of you, you'll fall for him, either sooner or later." 

Kyungsoo shook his head, "How can you be so sure?" 

"I've been there. It was different because Chanyeol had been my best friend, and to suddenly think that you have to marry him is just..." Baekhyun shrugged, "It's hard, you know? You already drew a line between you and your best friend but then something force you to cross that line. I am thankful that I’ve known him for years, that I know all of his secrets but it turned out that no, I don't know him that well. I never knew how he acts around someone he likes, how he takes care of them, what makes him upset. I don't know that side of Chanyeol and I have to learn everything from the beginning again." 

Kyungsoo knew what he meant. He did learn many things about Jongin, his side that he never wanted to know but had to now. 

"I'm surprised it took you this long to fall for Jongin. It took Chanyeol less than two weeks to impress me and just like that, I know I'll fall even deeper to my fiancé." Baekhyun was grinning and Kyungsoo could see the pink dusting on his cheeks. 

"I consider myself lucky that I can learn to love my fiancé. You know not everyone have a happy marriage, that they only pretend in front of people while on the back they had secret lovers? Aren't they tired, having to be two different people for many years? If it's me I wouldn't be able to do that." 

Kyungsoo hummed, that was what he feared, that he had to pretend in front of his parents and other people when he wasn't in love with his husband. He wanted to let go, show people how much he love Jo— 

His breath hitched. He shut his eyes, shaking his head and slapping his forehead. 

"Soo? You okay? Why am I staring at the ceiling?" 

Kyungsoo made a weak laugh because he dropped his phone. He took it back and pursed his lips, making Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. "My brain is saying some stupid things like usual." 

"Stupid things that are true?" Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows, an amused smile on his lips. 

"No, definitely not." Kyungsoo shook his head vigorously. 

"Ah, Jongin is so patient with you, huh? To think that he could handle being with you for weeks while you're treating him badly."

"I didn't treat him badly! I had a good time with him and I learned new things about him too." 

"Are you sure? That's not what I heard from him." 

Kyungsoo blinked. "What?" 

"I mean, what I heard from Chanyeol. They're quite close now if you didn't notice." Baekhyun blinked his eyes in an innocent way before bursting into a laugh at Kyungsoo's wide eyes. 

"They're close? How come I don't know about this?" Kyungsoo could never imagine Chanyeol and Jongin being close to each other. He literally never saw them interacting except when they were with Baekhyun which meant that Chanyeol was there too. 

"Uhm, Chanyeol might had been a secret fan of Jongin..." Baekhyun trailed off. 

Kyungsoo wanted to ask more about Chanyeol and Jongin but he had more important matter to ask. "Wait, so what did you hear from Chanyeol? What did Jongin said about me?" 

He was nervous. He thought that he had been nice but maybe Jongin didn't feel the same way. Did that mean all of those things he did was nothing?

"I mean, I go out with him almost everyday. I cook for him and I even slept together with him..." Kyungsoo sighed, "What did he say?" 

"So that's what you've been doing in there? Having some sweet dates?"

"It's not a date!"

"Mh-hm..." Baekhyun was grinning so annoyingly that Kyungsoo wished he was there beside him so he could hit him or something.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo whined. 

"Your bonding time, whatever, Soo. I'm just happy to hear Jongin being excited because you literally just give in to his requests. He turns into a lovesick puppy, I'm telling you." 

Kyungsoo groaned out loud, "Byun Baekhyun, I swear..." 

Baekhyun chuckled, eyes turning into crescents, "I wish I could see it with my own eyes, how you're being the sweet Soo we know in front of Jongin."

"I told you I hate it when you call me that!" Kyungsoo flushed but he tried to glare at Baekhyun who knew he never mean it. 

"Can you imagine it, Kyungsoo? Living together with Jongin as your husband? It won't always be all sweet moments like this, there'll be many fights, but having someone like him? Someone who understand you, patient, warm, and just..." Baekhyun sighed, moving into lying position, laying his head on a pillow as he stared at Kyungsoo. "He's been there. He might not be your best friend, but he knows you. He's willing to learn every single thing about you, from your family, from us." 

"I know, Baekhyun, I know. That's why I'm...I don't know how to feel. Is this just temporary? Is this only because we're here? Will my feelings change when we got back?"

"Why do you think it'll change?"

"I don't know. I just... I never believe that I can fall in love with someone who's arranged with me. I always believed that I will find a stranger and fall in love with him." 

"Jongin was stranger at first." 

Kyungsoo huffed. Baekhyun was right. Why did he hate Jongin so much anyway? Why did he keep denying his feeling when it was obvious how Jongin was such a lovely person and that he was truly lucky to have him as his husband? 

"Just keep doing and stop thinking, Kyungsoo. Jongin will always be there, waiting for you. He has always been waiting." 

 

 

"Are you okay?"

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to Jongin's worried ones and a warm hand on his cheek. He hummed in reply, smiling. They were watching a movie together but Kyungsoo couldn’t focus and kept thinking instead. He didn’t hear Jongin’s questions and didn’t answer them, making Jongin turn his attention to him.

"You're not watching the movie, are you?" Jongin asked.

"I'm sorry." Kyungsoo whispered. 

"It's okay. Just tell me when you're ready." Jongin rubbed Kyungsoo’s cheek for a bit before he pulled his hand away. 

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, finding that he liked Jongin's hand on his face. "Jongin?" 

"Yeah?" Jongin lowered down the volume, turning back to Kyungsoo. 

"Are you close with Chanyeol?" 

"Huh?" Jongin blinked. "Oh. Chanyeol. Uh, no, not really? I mean, I only meet him when you're with Baekhyun and—" 

"Jongin." Kyungsoo cut, sighing.

"Yeah?" 

"I never knew you're close with my best friends." 

"Uh, that. Yeah. Well, it's not like I can tell you?" 

"And why's that?" Kyungsoo tilted his head. He leaned in, eyes staring straight at Jongin who gulped. Jongin smiled albeit awkwardly as he leaned back. 

"You might get angry, that's what they said." 

"What if I get angry? What will you do, Jongin?" 

"Apologize. Doing everything you ask me to so you could forgive me." 

"Even if I ask you to divorce me?"

Jongin eyes went wide and Kyungsoo felt bad for saying it without thinking first. He was only testing Jongin, wanting to know his answer. 

"Kyungsoo...you know I can't do that..." 

"But then I won't forgive you, Jongin."

"Because I kept a secret from you?" 

"Yeah." 

Jongin sighed, running a hand on his hair. He turned his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed. 

Seeing Jongin looked slightly distressed was enough of an answer for Kyungsoo. He didn't like that kind of look on Jongin's face. "I'm not angry. I just want to know if you’ll really do anything for me." 

"I will, but not that. It's the only thing that I can't do, to let you go."

"Why, Jongin? What's so good about me? There are many other people who—" Kyungsoo was shocked when Jongin suddenly pulled him, their faces only few inches away. 

"You're too good for me but I want you. I want to wake up beside you, I want to eat your cooking for breakfast and dinner, I want to spend weekends going out with you, I want to have fun with you and I want to keep doing it for the rest of my life. Is this love? I don't know what this is, but I know for sure that I’m lucky to have you. I won't ever regret this, getting married to you." 

Kyungsoo saw the sincerity in Jongin's eyes, he could feel the warm hand on his cheek and he shut his eyes when Jongin leaned in, pressing their lips lightly. 

There wasn't any firework inside his heart, instead he felt warmth all over his body. 

He opened his eyes a little, seeing Jongin had his eyes closed and tilting his head to kiss him more. Kyungsoo let him, sighing into the kiss and gripping at Jongin's shirt. 

Kyungsoo was kissing his enemy. 

No. 

Kyungsoo was kissing his future husband. 

And he actually liked it. 

 

 

"So, Uhm. What do you want for dinner?" 

It had become awkward after that. Jongin excused himself to his room while Kyungsoo stayed and thought. He thought about his relationship with Jongin, how ridiculous it was to take the rivalry too seriously, how Jongin never even once got angry at him, how Jongin worked hard and made sure Kyungsoo enjoyed his vacation. 

It had always been Jongin, from the start where he hated the man and until now where Jongin was going to be his husband. His mind was full of Jongin, Jongin, and Jongin for the last three years and he should have known how important Jongin to him. 

"Kyungsoo?" 

In less than two weeks he would marry Jongin and spend the rest of their live together. 

"Soo?" 

He would marry the man that he had learn to like.

Kyungsoo smiled, lifting his hands for Jongin to help him stand up. "How about we cook together?" 

"You can stay here, I'll make it for you." 

Kyungsoo smiled, shaking his head. "But I want to do it together with you." his eyes shifted down to their holding hands. 

"Okay, then." 

Seeing Jongin's warm smile was different this time. His heart felt full, there was no weird voice or thought inside his head. 

"Are you okay, though?" 

Kyungsoo chuckled, letting go of Jongin's hands before he step forward, wrapping his arms around Jongin's torso. He pressed his chin on Jongin's chest, grinning at him. 

"Uh..." 

"Do you like me?"

Jongin nodded silently after a few seconds, bringing his hands on Kyungsoo's back. 

"What happened to you?" Jongin asked. 

"Letting go."

Jongin raised an eyebrow at his answer. 

Kyungsoo's smile grew as he turned his head, snuggling into Jongin's chest. "You have to be more patient with me. It took me this long to admit these feelings for you." 

"Yeah?" Jongin pecked on Kyungsoo's head, rubbing his back. 

"Let's do many things before we got married. Anything that you want, I'll do it for you this time." Kyungsoo whispered. 

"Really? How about practicing your dancing skill?" Jongin laughed when Kyungsoo pulled his head away, glaring at him. "You said anything." 

Kyungsoo contemplated only for few seconds before he said yes, surprising Jongin. "I enjoy dancing, I just hate it when I’m being compared to you.” 

"You know, I like this Kyungsoo." Jongin grinned, knocking their heads lightly. 

"I started to like this Jongin too." 

Jongin's wide eyes made Kyungsoo laugh after he kissed him on his lips. 

 

 

It was Jongin and he didn't need to worry. 

Kyungsoo knew Jongin would always take care of him. 

And Kyungsoo would keep learning to be the best husband for Jongin. 

Because he would be Kim Kyungsoo soon.

And he liked how it sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! please remember to leave a comment here or on the livejournal mirror!


End file.
